


Ships That Pass In The Night

by delightful_fear



Series: Ships That Pass In The Night [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Alternate Universe - Never Met, BBB 2020, Blaine Big Bang 2020, Blaine is a bit slutty, Broadway Touring Group, M/M, Piano Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightful_fear/pseuds/delightful_fear
Summary: Have you ever been on vacation and never wanted to go home?Blaine is living that life, with people packing into his piano bar six nights a week as they sail to some of the most beautiful places in the world.  He’s not lacking for beautiful men to share his bed either.Why would meeting the aloof countertenor in a touring Broadway group change anything?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Ships That Pass In The Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637083
Comments: 74
Kudos: 59
Collections: Blaine Big Bang 2020





	1. The Ship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JudeAraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/gifts).



> Wonderful art for this fic is by [Jude Araya.](https://www.judearaya.tumblr.com) Click [here](https://judearaya.tumblr.com/post/190661569657/ships-that-pass-in-the-night-by) to view it on tumblr (and give her some love / reblog it)
> 
> Beta read by [tchrgleek,](https://www.tchrgleek.tumblr.com) who swooped in at the last minute and helped me greatly. 
> 
> Thank you so much for working on this with me! It was great to get a different perspective on the story from both of you.
> 
>  **Written for:** Blaine Big Bang 2020

[ ](https://imgur.com/ptWm4nT)  
[](https://imgur.com/C0Eq50D)  
[](https://imgur.com/yRYDNpy)

Blaine woke up to find his view full of a lightly tanned shoulder and straight, dark blond hair. Smiling to himself, he shifted closer, shutting his eyes to kiss the man on the back of the neck. 

The man in his arms let out a sleepy hum of contentment, and pressed his ass back towards Blaine. 

With this encouragement, Blaine rocked against him, feeling his morning wood getting even harder, his kisses more open-mouthed, with an occasional nip. 

“Fuck,” the other man groaned, reaching over to grab the lube before he rolled on to his back. His jade green eyes smirked up into Blaine’s as he poured a generous dollop into his palm and flung the bottle away. 

Blaine groaned, closing his eyes tight as his cock was coated with the lube. He shifted into a better position, sliding against his partner’s slick erection. Leaning down, he kissed that full mouth as they started grinding together. Finding the perfect speed.

A few minutes later, Blaine was grabbing a nearby towel to mop up most of the mess. They were both a bit sweaty, breathing hard, flopping down on the bed side by side. 

“Are you going on shore today?”

Blaine nodded. “There’s a good, quiet beach Marco showed me last time. Want to come along?”

Shaking his head, Sam sat up, running his hands through his messy hair to straighten it a little. “Nah. I need to shop for a birthday gift for my sister. A few of the dancers are going to help.”

Chuckling, Blaine put a couple pillows behind his head and watched lazily as Sam slipped on his clothes. He was six feet tall and had a great body. So far, he hadn’t found a steady girlfriend amongst the staff of the ship, but it would likely happen sooner or later. Blaine was happy to enjoy their occasional hook-ups while they lasted. 

“Cool. See you at supper, or maybe the bar later,” Blaine said as Sam got his shoes on. 

Sam grinned, and leaned down to give Blaine a quick kiss. “Later.” He was gone in a flash. 

...

Kurt pulled his suitcase into the cabin, watching that he didn’t hit the door, and almost ran into Tina. “Fuck, um, can you step forward a bit?”

Tina just giggled. “Um, no?” She shuffled a half-step to the left and turned sideways, allowing Kurt to see the rest of the small space. “This is it.”

Kurt’s stomach dropped as he looked around the cabin they would be sharing for the next three months. He’d lived in New York City for a decade, and this was tiny even based on those standards. “Fuck. Why am I here again?” He shuffled his suitcase to a wall and barely managed to close the door. 

“Dibs on the top bunk!” Tina squealed, clambering up the ladder. She flopped back on the narrow single bed with a sigh and peered down at Kurt from her lofty position. “You are here to sing and have fun. To leave behind all your day to day worries. To skip most of winter and instead enjoy tropical breezes and massive rum-laden blender drinks.”

Kurt sighed at her chirpy response. “Oh, yeah, right. Thanks for reminding me.”

“Let’s unpack and explore the ship before we meet up with Mercedes and Rachel for dinner, OK?” Tina was already back beside Kurt, opening the tiny wardrobe. They each had space to hang about five items and a few drawers at the base for underwear and casual clothes. 

At least when they weren’t working, they could dress in shorts and tank tops. As part of the Entertainment department, they were allowed to use the guest facilities and dine in the buffet restaurant. Kurt knew they’d be spending hours by the pool. His e-reader was packed with content.

Kurt hung up the clothes he needed for the next few shows and stored as much as he could in the drawers and shelves provided. Some things had to stay in his suitcase, and he was barely able to get it under his bed. 

“We won’t be in here much anyways, Kurt,” Tina cooed as she tugged him into the hallway. “Just to sleep and change clothes.”

The crew levels of the ship were much starker and plainer than the guest areas. Instead of wood trim and high-end wallpaper, the walls were painted steel. Door after door lined the hallway, showing how many people slept in these tiny rooms. Kurt saw people zip around them, dressed in all sorts of uniforms: servers, cooks, cleaners, and maintenance men. They heard a dozen different languages being spoken. 

Tina made him pause to check out all the crew facilities. The mess hall was a basic cafeteria serving meals to all sorts of crew. There was a gym full of free weights and resistance machines, but no treadmills. 

“I guess you can run around the ship for aerobic exercise,” Kurt said, tugging Tina away from admiring a blond man doing sit-ups. 

They also popped their head into a room with a pool table, shelves of books and board games. “A games room, I guess,” Tina said with a shrug. 

There was even a pub and a nightclub, but both were empty this time of day. Kurt tried to imagine them full of off-duty crew, dressed in their regular clothing, with music playing loudly and the alcohol flowing. They weren’t fancy in decor either, but Kurt could see them as good places to unwind. It was a bit like the backstage areas of a theatre, cramped and utilitarian. 

Tina pulled out a map of the ship, cooing over all the amenities. “There’s a movie theatre, a casino, climbing walls, yoga classes- “

“Where are we meeting the girls? I’m getting hungry,” Kurt said with a sigh, leaning back against the wall of the elevator. The ship reminded him a bit of the mega hotels in Las Vegas. Thousands of people in one complex. 

Tina smirked at him, knowing he got a bit moody when his blood sugar was low. “Almost there,” she said, wrapping an arm around his to snuggle against his side. 

Soon, she was leading him into a large buffet restaurant. Kurt’s eyes lit up. Having lots of choices immediately available was good with his schedule. He loaded up with fresh vegetables, fruit and seafood. Passing by the dessert bar, he indulged a bit in a particularly tempting piece of pineapple cheesecake. 

Rachel and Mercedes were already seated near the windows. Tina and Kurt settled beside them, and dug in. Pretty soon, the other performers in their group straggled in and joined them. Back-up singers and dancers, familiar faces from other Broadway productions over the years. 

This was his family now. Kurt smiled at the easy familiarity he had with them all. They were hard-working, professional, get ‘er done type of people, New Yorkers through and through, adopting the tough city spirit simply from surviving there for over a decade

...

“I got you a piece of the pineapple cheesecake you like so much,” a voice nearby said as the dessert was placed in front of Blaine. A tall, slim man sat down beside him, a wide grin already on his face.

Blaine could only smile back ruefully. “You know my weaknesses,” he said as he picked up a fork to dig in. It was a popular dessert, often gone from the buffet within five minutes. 

Sebastian leaned in closer, his lips almost touching Blaine’s ear. “Well, it’s all part of living here together, isn’t it? I scratch your back, you scratch mine.”

Blaine tried to keep from rolling his eyes as the comment was accompanied with Sebastian’s hand stroking up Blaine’s thigh. 

He chuckled and pushed the hand away. “I’m not that itchy right now, thanks.”

“That’s because Sam was in your cabin last night,” Jason commented from across the round table, his eyes teasing. 

Sebastian scoffed, straightening up, away from Blaine. “He’s not even truly gay.”

The comment almost made Blaine choke on his coffee. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian waved his hand around. “Surely you have noticed the crew on this ship is mostly male? He’s ‘situationally gay’, sleeping with guys while he’s here. Back on the mainland, he wouldn’t give you a second look.”

“More evolved people call that being bisexual,” Blaine bantered back. 

Sebastian scoffed. “Come on. Didn’t you go to a boarding school that was only boys? Surely this isn’t a new concept to you.”

Blaine opened his mouth to argue some more but noticed Sebastian’s attention was diverted. Following his gaze, he saw he was looking at a group of people at the buffet. 

“Is that the Broadway group?” Sebastian asked Maurice, sitting on the other side of the table. 

The older man glanced over and then nodded. “Yup. Their first show is tonight.”

About half of the people at their table were watching the performers. There were some attractive women, one with long brown hair carefully picking vegetables from the salad bar. Sebastian and Blaine were both watching a slim guy wearing white jeans that showed off a great ass. 

“Fresh meat,” Jason said softly, his eyes on a cute Asian woman. “They are here for three months.”

Sebastian stood up. “Well, I think as Ship’s Physician, I better check if they are feeling seasick at all.”

Jason scoffed. “Great. He’s going to wreck it for the rest of us with his smarmy approach.”

Blaine just turned to Maurice. “What kind of show is it?”

The Entertainment Manager shrugged a shoulder. “Oh, you know, one of those touring Broadway groups, singing well-known hits from a bunch of musicals. Some costumes and dance routines, but no elaborate sets or anything.”

Nodding, Blaine got up to get another cup of coffee, watching as the tour group sat at a table on the other side of the room. They mostly looked to be in their late-twenties or early-thirties, but nobody that recognizable.  
  
He sipped the coffee as he took the elevator down to the crew level. He needed to shower, shave, and get ready for work.

...

_They say your style of life's a drag_  
_And that you must go other places_  
_Just don't you feel too bad_  
_When you get fooled by smiling faces_  
_Don't you worry 'bout a thing_  
_Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby_  
_'Cause I'll be standing on the side_  
_When you check it out_  
_When you get off your trip_  
_Don't you worry 'bout a thing_  
_Don't you worry 'bout a thing_

The happy, drunk crowd was singing along with the chorus, almost drowning out Blaine even though he had a microphone. His fingers flew over the piano keys, his muscle memory for the song taking over that part of his performance.

He smiled as he sang, glancing around the room, connecting with the audience. Most were singing along, swaying, and clapping their hands. Having fun.

He finished off the song with a flourish and beamed at the loud cheers and applause. 

“Time for another request, I think,” he said, reaching into a goldfish bowl brimming with scraps of paper. He always pulled a few out, discretely opening them near his keyboard and crumpling up the requests for songs he’d already sung recently and for songs he hated, like ‘The Lion Sleeps Tonight’. Crumpling the invitations for drinks in various cabins when he was done work for the night.

Chuckling, he held up one slip of paper. “Here’s a song that was big about ten years ago. Whoever gave me this was trying to stump me.”

That got some whoops and cheers from the crowd. 

“OK, whoever put this in needs to step forward. ‘Gangnam Style’ by Psy?” Blaine said with a smile, searching the room. 

A group gathered near the back had some movement and parted, and a young Asian woman stepped forward. Her hair was up in two long pigtails and she was wearing a sparkly pink mini dress. She flashed him a big grin. 

Blaine waved her forward. She looked familiar, and as she worked her way through the tables, he realized she was from the Broadway tour group. They must have finished their performance earlier and decided to check out his piano bar. 

“What’s your name?” Blaine asked, when she was standing beside the piano. 

“Tina,” she replied confidently. A few people from her group cheered along with some appreciative men in the crowd. 

Blaine nodded his head. “OK, Tina. I bet you think I can’t sing this song, in Korean, but I’m gonna do it. On one condition.”

She grinned back, obviously willing to play along. “OK, what?”

“That you stand up here and do the dance steps. And try to get other people to join you.”

“You’re on!” Tina said back enthusiastically and waved to her group to come join her. 

Blaine made a big show of moving his head from side to side, stretching his neck, rolling his shoulders, cracking his knuckles, as people moved to the impromptu dance floor area near the baby grand. 

_Oppan Gangnam Style_  
_Gangnam Style_   
_Na je nun dda saroun ingan jogin yoja..._

By the time he sang the first few lines, Tina was nodding and dancing along. The crowd was laughing and cheering him on. Joining in on the “Eh Sexy Lady...” section of the chorus, miming spinning a lasso over their head and the other iconic dance steps. 

The performance was a big hit, Tina rushing over to fling her arms around his neck in a flashy hug, complimenting his pronunciation of the lyrics. “Not bad for a white boy,” she said with a wink.

He scoffed, looking down at his olive skin, a few shades darker from his frequent excursions to Caribbean beaches. “Not 100% white.”

She didn’t really catch that, already rushing off to join her friends. 

Blaine shrugged to himself and went into the next song, picking a stripped down version of an eighties pop song. He started slow, singing it intensely, and saw as the audience realized what the song was. 

_I made it through the wilderness_  
_Somehow I made it through_  
_Didn't know how lost I was_  
_Until I found you..._

Out of habit, he glanced around the room, this time his eyes landing on a man standing near Tina. One of the Broadway group. Looking good in floral Hawaiian shirt. The man was watching but didn’t seem to be acting as wild as his friends, a bit more reserved; definitely not drunk. 

Blaine looked away, back to his keyboard, speeding the next verse up to get to the chorus. Next time he glanced that man’s way, he was gone. 

...

Later, in the back room, Blaine splashed his face with water. He felt tired but good, energized by performing like he always was. He just wanted to wind down now. Maybe eat a light meal. 

The piano bar manager leaned against the doorway and passed Blaine a bulging envelope of tips. “Good night, good crowd,” Florence grinned, her dark eyes bright. 

_“Maraming salamat,”_ Blaine said, and felt pleased when she beamed back. There were crew members from all over the world in this huge ship, and Blaine had tried to learn a few simple phrases from each language. There were many Filipinos, so he found he often said thank you in Tagalog.

 _“Magandang gabi,”_ she replied, and gave his ass a spank as he walked past her to the back door. _“Magpakabait.”_ (Goodnight. Be good.)

Blaine shot her a smirk, understanding the words but promising nothing. Being twenty years older, she tried to mother him a little, but Blaine disregarded it mostly. 

He headed down on the elevator to the crew deck, feeling instantly more at ease as he stepped into the hallway. On the upper decks, he had to watch his behavior. The guests on board sometimes recognized him and the managers always had an eye on the crew. Unprofessional behavior wasn’t tolerated. 

There was some noise coming from the crew’s pub, so he headed there. A drink or two, relaxing with friends, sounded perfect.

...

An hour later, he was competing hard in the trivia contest with his team. Somehow the topic was Harry Potter and he was going to get them into first place. 

“What type of dragon did Hagrid have in the first movie?” Samantha Jenkins called out into the microphone. 

Blaine’s hand shot up, and his teammates gave him an impressed look. It was a question that would stump most people. 

Samantha nodded his way. 

“Norwegian Ridgeback. Norbert, until he found out she was female. Then she was Norberta,” Blaine spouted out. 

“Yes! Five points to the Marauders,” the game host said, and put the score on a nearby whiteboard.

“Fuck, I had no idea you were such a geek, Anderson,” Sebastian said, slipping into the empty chair beside Blaine. He placed a new Red Stripe beer in front of him and took a long sip from his own bottle. 

Blaine picked up the bottle and clinked it against Sebastian’s before taking a sip. A non-verbal thank you. “Come on. I grew up on this stuff. Didn’t you? We are about the same age.”

He looked at the taller man a bit more closely. He was lightly tanned, like most of the crew after months of cruising in the tropics, but he didn’t have any wrinkles on his face. His large green eyes showed a worldly cynicism, but his body was lean with well-defined muscles. 

Sebastian arched an eyebrow. “Certainly. But while your nose was buried in a book, mine was buried in-“

“Blaine! Quit flirting and help us! What position did James Potter play in Quidditch?”

The question from one of his teammates pulled Blaine’s attention back to the game. “Chaser,” he answered quickly. 

But Sebastian wasn’t put off. He had shifted closer, his leg pressing against Blaine’s and his arm resting along the back of his chair. Blaine felt very aware of him and didn’t object when his other hand eventually landed on his thigh under the table. 

By the time his team had won the game, Blaine was quite ready to leave with him. His teammates said their goodbyes, giving him knowing looks at the way Sebastian stuck to his side. 

In the hallway, Sebastian was tugging him to the left. “Come on, my room is bigger.”

Blaine couldn’t argue with that and followed his lead. Not many of the crew had private rooms, but Blaine did due to his status as a top entertainer. 

Eager and a bit drunk, Blaine stepped in close to nuzzle and kiss Sebastian’s neck as he fumbled in his pocket for his key card. He smelled fantastic. His hands slid under his shirt at the small of his back, digging into his warm skin and just wanting more. 

Sebastian let out a small moan as his door finally clicked open and dragged Blaine inside.

... 

-A/N: Thanks for reading the first chapter of this story. As you can see, Blaine is a bit of a slut. Naughty, naughty. 

-Cruise Ships: Huge ships need huge crews. There are the people who run the ship and do the maintenance. There are also hundreds of people who do the cooking, serving, cleaning and laundry. Blaine and most of the Glee characters are a part of the entertainment department on board and are given access to most parts of the ship and allowed to eat in the buffet restaurant in the passenger area, or in the crew only area. Sebastian, as the Ship Physician, has these privileges also. Most of the crew share tiny cabins with 1-3 roommates. Blaine and Sebastian have their own cabins, due to their higher paid positions. A 12 min video of 20 things that happen when you work on a ship [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3CqExmUlHHE)

-‘Don’t You Worry ‘Bout A Thing’ by Stevie Wonder from his 1973 album ‘Innervisions’. It was also featured in the animated movie ‘Sing’ (2016), sung by a teenaged elephant voiced by Tori Kelly. Video [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Skq4IQmt58o)

\- ‘ Gangnam Style’ by Psy is a catchy Korean pop song from 2012. The video helped popularize the dance moves & has over 100 million hits on YouTube. Video [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CH1XGdu-hzQ)

-‘Like A Virgin’ by Madonna was from her second album, released in 1984. I can picture Blaine changing the arrangements of popular songs, slowing them down, working his audience. Video [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s__rX_WL100)

-Nods to Darren Criss: Brief mentions of Blaine not being 100% white & speaking Tagalog to his Filipino manager, and Harry Potter trivia. Clip of Hagrid's dragon hatching [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PfdlmS-ur6k)

-Other possible Titles: OK, 'Ships That Pass in the Night' is a bit cheesy. Other options were 'The Lust Boat' and 'Ship-Faced and Nauti', which are even WORSE! lol. [Here's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0j__0u3zqmg) the theme song from the TV show 'The Love Boat'... ear worm warning! And yes, Sebastian as the sleazy ship doctor was inspired by the Doc on the Love Boat.


	2. C’mon Get Happy

Blaine came out of the washroom with his face washed, but his hair still a curly mess. He tried to finger comb it back into order. 

“Have a shower. Use my stuff,” Sebastian chuckled, still sprawled out naked across the bed, and looking good enough to tempt Blaine back for another round. 

Shaking his head, Blaine pulled his clothes back on. “Nah. I’d rather just use my own shower.” He was hungry and wanted to grab a big breakfast before he did some rehearsing. If he stuck around here, it would probably lead to showering together and more sex. “See you later, OK?”

“Later, heartbreaker,” Sebastian said with a smirk.

Rolling his eyes, Blaine left the cabin. Sebastian liked calling him that, but he got around just as much, if not more, than Blaine did. Plus, even though it was forbidden with threat of immediate dismissal, everyone knew Sebastian hooked-up with guests occasionally. 

He was a bit distracted as he walked back to his cabin but said a quick hello in greeting to crew he knew as he passed them. Some were freshly showered and in their uniforms, rushing to work. Others were like him, rumpled and wearing the same clothes from last night. The walk of shame that happened too often to get more than a teasing look. There wasn’t much privacy when you lived and worked so closely with people for so long. 

“Hey Blaine!” sing-songed a cute woman.

He looked up, his automatic greeting stuck in his throat as he took in the Asian girl and the hot guy from the Broadway show. “Um, hi, um.... Tina, right?” He dredged the name up from the bottom of his sleepy memory.

“Right!” she beamed, looking far too peppy and fresh-faced for this early in the day. “And this is Kurt. I don’t think you’ve met yet.”

Blaine felt his face flush a bit, and hoped his tan hid it. This was awful, meeting him this way. He braved his way through it. “Um, yeah, I’ve seen you around. How are you liking the ship?”

“It’s like a floating resort,” Kurt said, his voice higher than Blaine was expecting, but melodious. His blue eyes were sharp, scanning over Blaine and no doubt seeing everything. 

“Great. Well, maybe I’ll see you at breakfast,” Blaine said, and hurried away. 

...

For the next week or so, things like that kept happening. He’d lean over to steal a kiss or two from Mario when he made a good shot at the pool table, only to have the games room door open and see Kurt there with a couple friends. He’d be flirting with Tyler at lunch, sitting a bit too close, and he’d see Kurt sit down at the next table. Or pulling away from goodbye kisses at Lincoln’s door early one morning. 

And every time, Blaine felt like cringing but kept his face neutral. He just gave Kurt a little nod or wave in greeting and went back to what he had been doing. 

...

“I’ve never heard such a clear chest voice in that range before,” Angela commented to Maurice as she dug into a big salad. 

The older musician nodded. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he was classically trained. Countertenors aren’t that common.”

Blaine was just sitting down with his meal. “Whom are you talking about?”

Angela took a big sip of water. “Kurt Hummel. He’s with the touring group.”

“I’ve been hearing his name a lot lately. Is he really that good? I thought Rachel Berry and Mercedes Jones were the big stars of their show,” Blaine cut into his chicken and took a large bite. 

Maurice was done his meal, his hands cupped around a mug of coffee. “They are very talented, can belt it out and please the audience. But true musicians know Kurt’s skill is more rare. Pity he’s in musical theatre. There aren’t that many roles for his vocal range.”

“I’m going to see them again tonight. Want to come with me, Blaine?” Angela said. 

She had worked on the ship for years, and Blaine felt comfortable around her. “I’d like that, but I’m in my bar every night.”

She rolled her eyes. “You have breaks. I’ll text you when he’s about to come on. Surely you can get away from your adoring public to hear a song or two.”

The buzz around the Broadway group had been building amongst the crew the past week. A lot of guest entertainers came and went from the ship, so it took a lot to impress them. Plus, Blaine’s curiosity about Kurt had grown. Sometimes it felt like the singer was avoiding him, picking tables far away from Blaine at meals, and never sticking around to chat when Blaine encountered his group around the ship. 

“Yes. That sounds great, Angela.”

...

Blaine kept glancing at his cellphone after 8 pm that night, trying to give a good show even though he felt a bit distracted. The text finally came while he was pounding out the enthusiastic end of ‘Crocodile Rock’. His audience was cheering loudly. 

“Thank you, thank you! You are too kind,” Blaine said, standing up and slipping his phone into the pocket of his tight red jeans. “I will be back after a quick break. Keep putting song requests in my jar!”

He saw Florence’s head jerk up in surprise from where she was helping behind the bar, but he just gave her a wink before he dashed out the door. Some fans tried to grab him to talk, but he slipped by with an apologetic smile. Let them think he needed to rush to the washroom or something. This wasn’t his normal break time. 

After working years on the ship, he knew the least busy shortcuts. He moved as fast as he dared, not wanting to draw the eye of any managers for running in the guest areas. It still felt like it took too long before he slipped into the grand ballroom and sat down beside Angela. Luckily, she had saved him a seat at her table near the door. 

“Just in time,” Angela gushed, winding her arm around his and leaning in close. Her big blue eyes were focused on the stage, as rapt as a twelve-year-old seeing her first musical.

Chuckling and still a bit breathless, Blaine gulped down some water and turned to take in the stage. 

Two stools were in the center, and a petite brunette strode out to perch in one of them. She was wearing a big, show biz smile and a sailor-style dress that was cut quite short to show off her legs. Blaine felt a surge of excitement when she was followed by Kurt, dressed in a shiny silver suit that he somehow pulled off with panache. 

_Forget your troubles_  
_Happy days_  
_C'mon get happy_  
_Are here again_  
_You better chase all your cares away_  
_The skies above are clear again_

They started singing once the audience had settled down, with Kurt starting on the first line, and Rachel almost overlapping him as she launched into the next. Their voices blended well, but Blaine was struck most by how they were channeling Barbra Streisand and Judy Garland, singing with such talent and joy. There was an ease between them that spoke of knowing each other well. Letting each other shine, sharing the spotlight. 

The audience picked up on this, sensing their friendship and their simple joy at being able to sing together. The applause at the end was deafening, and Kurt actually looked a bit lost at first, blinking his eyes slowly. His hand lifted, and Blaine swore it was shaking as he rubbed it near his eyes. Rachel hopped off the stool and gave him a hard hug that seemed to last a long time. 

Eventually, Kurt got off the stool, smiling and bowing to the audience. Rachel bowed and did lavish curtsies, being playful with the crowd, and then tugged him off stage. 

“Wow,” Blaine sighed, sad to see them go. “They should develop a show, just the two of them. Simply incredible.” His heart was beating like he’d run a mile. 

Angela smirked up at him. “You look like you’ve been hit by a truck.”

“Shit, shit, shit,” Blaine murmured, gulping down another glass of water, “I better get back before I get fired.”

“As if,” Angela scoffed, releasing his arm. “You are their golden goose.”

Blaine gave her a quick hug goodbye and rushed back to his piano bar, images of Kurt singing replaying in his head. A man so completely in his element. So beautiful it made his heart ache. Touching him, affecting him, in a way he hadn’t felt in years. 

Florence shook her head at him when he sat back down at his piano. He jumped right into a set of crowd-pleasing Disney songs from Aladdin and Little Mermaid. 

...

After that, he stalked the Broadway group. Feeling strangely shy, he watched them from a distance, holding a book or his phone to pretend to be reading, when his eyes were on Kurt the whole time. It was easiest when they were out by the pool. Kurt always picked a chair under a large umbrella and slathered on sunscreen. While Rachel, Tina and Mercedes splashed in the water and went down the water slides, he sipped club sodas with lime and read from an e-reader. He seemed content to relax this way. 

Blaine didn’t mind, watching him through his dark sunglasses. Feigning that he was asleep when friends tried to talk to him. Wondering what had attracted him so strongly. Was it only his singing? He had a handsome face, but many wanted men who were tanned, and muscular. He was slim and toned, but hardly a gym rat. He wasn’t showing off ripped muscles and a six pack. But Kurt seemed confident in himself, wearing swim trunks that clung to his ass in a most distracting way when he rolled over onto his stomach. 

Blaine realized he was getting a bit hard just from staring at Kurt’s ass, and quickly grabbed a towel to drape loosely on his lap. Maybe it was just natural horniness. He hadn’t been with anyone for a couple days. 

Sighing, he closed his eyes and thought of all the guys in the crew. Eliminating the ones with partners, the straight guys and the ones that were too old, too young or unattractive. There were a few guys he’d been with once, and swore never to touch again, but most previous lovers were fair game. Guys his age working away from home for months at a time were looking for fun, not relationships. 

Jason? Sam? That new guy in maintenance? 

After about ten minutes, he huffed in frustration. No one seemed that appealing today. Maybe he just needed someone new. A new setting. Tomorrow’s port was a place with many beaches he hadn’t visited. He could pick out a new one and flirt. It wasn’t that hard to find willing partners in vacation destinations. He’d just avoid anyone wearing the orange identity bracelet guests of his ship wore. 

...

“Fuck,” Blaine swore to himself as he jumped out of a taxi and waved to Pierre. 

“You almost didn’t make it,” Pierre chuckled, unhooking the rope that blocked the passenger ramp to the ship. As soon as Blaine ran past him, he started untying the ramp from the shore, getting it ready to be pulled back. 

Kicking off his flip-flops, Blaine brushed the sand off his feet and banged it off the shoes before slipping them back on. He was in desperate need of a shower, as sand had gotten into a few other uncomfortable places. 

Soon, he was in the elevator heading down to the crew floor. He sagged against the railing and stared at his reflection in the mirrored wall. He was a bit sunburned, his hair sticking up at funny angles from drying with saltwater in it, and turning his head, groaned at the red mark near his ear. It was too high to be covered up by his shirt collar. 

The doors opened, and he straightened from looking at the mark in the mirror. Kurt and Tina were standing there, ready to enter. 

“Oh, excuse me,” Blaine said, rushing past and hoping they didn’t have long enough for a good look at him. 

Under the shower, Blaine scrubbed his hair and skin, smoothing lotion over the sunburn afterwards. Swearing to himself the whole time. He’d been a fool to go to that beach alone, to drink so much. His flirting had been a bit too obvious, too desperate. He’d ended up with an attractive man in a seedy hotel room. He’d been a bit too drunk to set the ground rules. It had been safe, but a bit rougher than he liked. 

He’d had other encounters like this, in his early years of being out. It took a while to learn how to make it safer, make better choices, and have it be a more fun experience for everyone. 

Oh well. He’d never see that guy again. Live and learn. 

He felt a bit tired as he shaved and dressed, picking out black jeans and a lilac polo shirt. At dinner, he sat with the older guys from the ship orchestra and got them telling him stories of gigs in San Francisco and New York City in decades past. They indulged him and didn’t tease him when they noticed how often his eyes lingered on a certain countertenor on the other side of the room.

...

-Happy Duet: Kurt and Rachel dressed and performing this song like they did in the ‘Duets’ episode (2.4). Their performance was a homage to the 1963 duet by Barbra Streisand and Judy Garland of “Happy Days Are Here Again” and “Get Happy” on The Judy Garland Show. Video of Kurt & Rachel version [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofKaUCoBiyw)

-Blaine’s on shore hook-up: Hooking up with strangers always has a bit of risk. The danger makes it a bit more exciting and adventurous, and Blaine was looking for this when he wasn’t as interested in his regular crew hook ups. Unfortunately, he picked a guy who may have been a bit rougher during sex than he wanted. Not rape, but not good sex. 


	3. The Waterfall

_It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday_  
_And the manager gives me a smile_  
_'Cause he knows that it's me they've been comin' to see_  
_To forget about life for a while_  
_And the piano, it sounds like a carnival_  
_And the microphone smells like a beer_  
_And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar_  
_And say, "Man, what are you doin' here?"_

As he finished up the song, he did his normal set wrap up, telling the audience he’d be back in thirty minutes. A few people milled around, putting tips in his jar and complimenting him. Some put requests in or bought his CD of a dozen of his best covers. 

About ten minutes later, he sat down with two beers and passed one to Sam. 

Sam smiled at him a bit funny. “The Piano Man? Really?”

“It’s popular. The audience requests it all the time,” Blaine said defensively, and took a big sip of his drink. 

“But you loathe it. With a passion. You’ll sing anything else from Billy Joel except that. Unless...”

Blaine glared at his friend challengingly. “Unless what...?”

“Unless someone gave you a ridiculously huge tip, like $1000, to sing it,” Sam smirked, tilting his head to look at Blaine more closely. “Or you are feeling a bit morose. I think that’s it.”

Blaine let out a small huff. “What would I have to feel morose about? I live on a fantasyland of a ship, travelling around breathtakingly beautiful islands, while I perform to appreciative crowds.”

Sam gave him a slow smile. “So, you finally hit on Kurt and he turned you down?”

“Kurt?! No!” Blaine blurted out a bit too fast. He felt his face heat and was mortified.

But Sam was nodding and grinning even wider. “No? He didn’t turn you down?”

“No! No!” Blaine’s brain felt a bit scrambled. “I’m not interested- “

“Oh please,” Sam leaned back, looking far too cocky. “Everyone has noticed. Some people even have a betting pool going for when you’ll get together.”

Blaine shook his head and dropped it on to his folded arms with a groan. 

Sam nudged him. “What’s the problem, Blaine? I’ve never seen you hold back like this if you want someone.”

“He’s not going to be here much longer,” Blaine shrugged a shoulder. “I think I missed my chance with him.”

Sam’s eyebrows drew downwards. “Hmmm... no, that’s not it either.” 

Sitting back up, Blaine sipped his beer. He’d have to go back to work soon. He felt even worse than before. 

“Oh, I get it,” Sam said a couple minutes later. “You like him. Really like him.”

Blaine sighed. “I like lots of people, Sam.”

“You like him-like him. And it fucking scares you...,” Sam said, leaning back in his chair and draining the rest of his glass. 

“Oh God, is this elementary school? Like him-like him??!”

Sam stood up. “He’s got you acting shy and blushing. It’s just like being a pimply teenager again.” He laughed as he left the bar.

...

**KH is in the crew’s pub. -SE**

Blaine rolled his eyes at the message. It was a bit strange, his friend-with-occasional-benefits encouraging him to go after another guy. 

Even worse trying to do it in a place full of people he knew, who apparently were completely aware of his interest. If he approached Kurt and got turned away, he’d never live it down. 

Fuck it. Blaine straightened his shoulders and walked down the hall towards the pub. But as he neared, a group of people exited, Kurt among his shorter friends. 

Blaine’s heart was pounding as he followed them, hoping they weren’t returning to their rooms already. 

Luck was with him, and they were soon out on the pool deck. The women slipped off their high heels and sat on towels at the edge of the hot tub, soaking their feet. They had a bottle of champagne with them, passing it back and forth, giggling a lot. 

Kurt found a chaise nearby, kicking off his flip-flops and settling back. He was very casual tonight, in khaki-colored shorts and a black t-shirt, sipping what looked like a margarita. 

This was the best chance Blaine was going to get. Somewhere fairly quiet, away from most people, his friends occupied. Maybe Kurt was a bit drunk...

He slipped on to the chaise beside Kurt, wishing he had a drink to help with his suddenly dry mouth. “Hey,” he said inanely, “um, I’ve been meaning to tell you that I heard you the other night and you were, um, amazing. Singing.” 

Kurt turned his head to face Blaine, blinking slowly a couple times. “Oh. Thank you.” He said it blandly, without even a hint of a smile in his eyes or on his lips. A polite platitude. 

Blaine pressed on. He’d come this far. Time to turn on the charm. See if he could get Kurt talking. 

“Um, I’m not just saying that, you know. I have worked with musicians for years. Are you based in New York usually?”

Kurt just looked at him for a couple heartbeats, and then he sighed. “Blaine, thanks for the compliments and everything, but you’re wasting your time here. I’m not your type.”

The words really hurt. “Oh, you mean you aren’t into men?” 

Kurt gave a surprised laugh at that. “Nobody’s taken a look at me since I hit puberty and thought I was straight. I meant I’m not into ‘men’, plural. I’m a one-man guy.”

“Oh, you have a boyfriend.” Blaine sighed to himself. Of course he did. 

But Kurt was shaking his head. “No. I just mean I’m not a hook-up kind of guy. Not that there’s anything wrong with that. You do your thing, I’ll do mine.”

Blaine stared at him, blinking as he processed the words. “You think I’m some dirty slut.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and slurped down the rest of his drink. “No, Blaine. But I have eyes and you aren’t alone very often, and it’s never with the same guy.” 

He got up, said goodnight to his friends, and left. 

Blaine was too stunned to even move. Kurt’s group had been on the ship for a couple weeks. He thought back on all the times he’d seen Kurt. Kurt had seen him doing the walk of shame at least a couple times, and seen guys leaving his cabin in the morning. He’d seen Blaine cozy with guys late at night. Seen Blaine after his on-shore hook-up, that mark still bright red on his neck. 

“Why did Kurt take off like that?” Tina said, plopping down near Blaine. She leaned down to dry her feet with a towel and strap her shoes back on. 

“Tired, I guess,” Blaine said woodenly. 

“He likes you, you know,” Tina said, holding the half-empty bottle towards him. 

He took it and took a big gulp. The fizzy alcohol felt good sliding down his throat. Maybe he should just get plastered and forget everything. “No. I just tried to talk to him, and he shut me right down.”

“Fuck,” Tina sighed. “Look, Kurt is going through some shit right now. But I do know he’s attracted to you. Really.”

He met her gaze, wondering how drunk she was. Was she full of shit, and just trying to get her uptight friend laid? Or was there some truth to it? 

Eventually, he just nodded and passed the bottle back. “Thanks,” he said, and patted her shoulder as he left. 

Tina and Kurt’s words echoed in his head as he went back to his cabin. Even if she was right, he could hardly force himself on Kurt if he said he wasn’t interested. What ‘shit’ was he going through? A bad break-up? Feeling uninterested in anything romantic or sexual while he recovered? Blaine didn’t want to be a rebound guy. Maybe job instability? How long was their contract? Were they working on a whole bunch of ships, or heading back to New York? 

...

Blaine felt pretty crappy the next day. Back in his cabin, he’d had a couple drinks alone and sat up too late thinking.

“Man, you look like shit. Wild night with Kurt?” Sam said, sitting next to Blaine at breakfast. His plate was heaped with eggs, bacon and fruit. 

“How can you eat all that and still have those abs?” Blaine drawled, avoiding his question. 

Sam just grinned. “Growing up, there were times my family didn’t have enough to eat. Now, every time I see the buffet, a part of me thinks I’m in Heaven.” 

“And then you spend an hour or two in the gym,” Blaine just shook his head at the idea. He limited his gym time as much as possible. 

“Not today. You are coming with me to a new beach.”

Blaine groaned. “No, Sam. I’m not in the mood.”

But for the rest of the meal, his friend worked on him until he reluctantly agreed. 

...

The beach was idyllic. Private, small, remote enough that only the locals visited it. The sand was soft and white, the ocean an incredible aqua blue with gentle waves. Sam had brought along his guitar, and they bought a bunch of cold beer and fresh seafood to feast on. 

“Oh, hi guys!” 

Blaine heard a familiar voice and just glared over at Sam, who had the grace to look a bit guilty. But pretty soon he jumped up and was welcoming the newly arrived people. 

“Tina! How great you guys are here! Set your stuff down here, near us,” Sam said, helping them out. 

Grabbing his sunglasses and a hat, Blaine quickly slipped them on. Kurt had already seen him, but at least he couldn’t see how avidly Blaine was watching him now. 

Sam gave a local some money, and they soon had comfortable loungers, umbrellas and cold drinks. Rachel, Mercedes, Tina and Kurt were soon splashing around in the water. 

“So, you and Tina organized this?” Blaine hissed at Sam.

Sam shrugged. “Maybe. Or maybe it was just fate. Why not take the opportunity to talk to him a bit?” 

“No. I’m going on a hike. There’s supposed to be a waterfall not far from here,” Blaine said, shoving his sandals on and spraying himself with insect repellent. He took a bottle of water and headed out. 

Sam and Tina were obviously trying to set them up, but that didn’t mean he had to stick around for it. Kurt had been quite clear that he wasn’t interested. 

... 

There was a stream that was easy to follow back into the foliage. It got a bit steep at times, but Blaine welcomed the challenge, working out some of his frustration. The thick foliage cleared to show a good-sized pool, with a waterfall dropping about ten feet. 

Stripping down to his swimsuit, Blaine waded in, the water fresh and cool against his heated skin. Soon, it was deep enough to swim, and he moved below the waterfall. Water flowed down over him, almost too hard, but it felt like a massage. Working over his shoulders. He bent forward, letting it pound into his back. Lost in the sensations. 

When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see Kurt standing five feet away. His hair was wet from swimming, plastered down against his head, making his eyes look even larger than normal. His eyes held Blaine’s for a few moments, and then went downwards. 

Blaine stepped out of the waterfall, running his hands through his hair to get it off his face. “You should try it. But don’t drink the water.”

He moved away, swimming again, floating on his back. He only glanced back once and saw Kurt under the waterfall. Turning and twisting underneath it. 

Eventually he moved to a sunny rock on the shore, stretching out to dry off. Sipping from his water bottle. 

Kurt sat on a rock nearby, actually seeming to enjoy the sunlight on him. But pretty soon, he pulled a messenger bag close and applied sunscreen. He had his own water bottle to drink from. 

“I’m sorry,” Kurt finally said, breaking their silence. 

“It’s OK- “

“No, it’s not,” Kurt said firmly, looking at Blaine straight on. “I came across as judgmental.”

Blaine just nodded, knowing it would be useless to argue this. He stayed silent. 

Kurt eventually took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “You asked if I’m based in New York. Yes, I’ve been there about ten years. I got a performance degree there and have been working in Broadway shows off and on since. But I’m originally from Ohio.”

“Really? Me too,” Blaine said, just relieved that Kurt was talking to him. “Columbus, although I haven’t been there in ages. I went to a prep school in Westerville, and the University of Michigan.”

Kurt chuckled. “You went to Dalton? I almost went there too, but the tuition was a bit too high.”

“So, do you get there much? Christmas with the family?” Blaine smiled, thinking back on childhood holidays. It wasn’t too bad when Cooper was around, before he got married. 

Kurt’s face fell, and he stared at the waterfall for a few moments before looking back at Blaine. “Usually, but not this year. Um, that’s part of the reason why I agreed to spending three months on a cruise ship.”

“Trying to avoid winter in New York?” Blaine joked softly, trying to keep Kurt talking. 

Shaking his head, Kurt took a few deep breaths before he met Blaine’s gaze again. “No, um,... my father... he passed away this spring. This is our first Christmas without him.”

Blaine didn’t even realize he was moving, but he found himself holding Kurt. The other man seemed to crumple, turning his face against Blaine’s neck, sobs wracking his body. 

Feeling helpless, Blaine just stroked his back and murmured comforting words. Sometimes, we had to be so strong in front of our friends. Maybe it was safer to break down like this with a stranger. Someone you wouldn’t be seeing much longer. 

When Kurt was done, he pulled away and went back into the water, diving deep and standing below the waterfall again. 

Blaine gave him his space. 

When Kurt came out, he seemed to be a bit better, giving Blaine a half-smile. “I think I have some energy bars in my bag.”

They ate in companionable silence. 

“My step-mother, she’s my only remaining family. She’s coming on a cruise the last week of December,” Kurt volunteered. 

Blaine nodded. “For Christmas and New Years. That will be nice. You can invite her to the crew’s special meal.”

They got talking about what holidays were like on the cruise ships as they headed back down to the beach. Blaine ignored the glance Tina and Sam shared when they saw them arrive together. 

Pretty soon, they all headed back to the boat. 

...

-‘Piano Man’ by Billy Joel (1973) is based on his real experiences of being a lounge singer in LA from 1972-1973. The characters, like Paul, the ‘real-estate novelist’, are based on real people he met during this time. Video [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxEPV4kolz0)

-Use of ‘slut’: My beta reader, tchrgleek, suggested using a different term instead of ‘dirty slut’, like perhaps ‘rent boy’ or ‘manwhore’. I get what she meant, but I didn’t want a financial slant to the term either. ‘Slut’ doesn’t really seem to have a male equivalent term... if you have a suggestion, I’d like to know. Thanks!


	4. Never Have I Ever

After that day, Blaine spent as much time with Kurt as he could. Often, it was just reading near the pool or the ocean under an umbrella, sipping cool drinks. Usually, Kurt was quiet, lost in his thoughts. Sometimes, he talked about his past, his father, his work. 

He had just gotten off a show in September that had run for a year. He’d only been off for a couple weeks in the spring, to see his father when he was really ill, and later for the funeral. Rachel, Tina and Mercedes had convinced him to do this job for three months. 

“It was hard to convince me to come, but it’s been good for all of us,” Kurt said, looking at his friends in the pool. “A break from winter, enough money to cover the rent and have some savings, and time together. It’s more like a long vacation than work.”

“And time to mourn your father,” Blaine said, reaching over to hold his hand. 

Kurt nodded, taking a few deep breaths. “I know I’ll be a wreck over Christmas. But Carole and I are just going to spend every minute together. Spoiling ourselves, talking about Dad, getting drunk. Tina and the girls can cover for me if I need a few nights off.”

“Call me, text me, email me,” Blaine said, squeezing his hand before letting go. “You know I stay up late.”

Kurt scoffed. “I wouldn’t want to interrupt you if you were on a date-- or whatever you call them.”

Blaine rolled his eyes at the comment but didn’t reply. He hadn’t slept with anyone in a couple weeks now. The longest dry spell he’d had in years. 

...

“Man, I’m so full,” Blaine groaned, throwing a handful of jumbo prawn tails into the small bucket on the table. 

Tina added a few oyster shells. “Mmmm, me too, but this is so good.”

“We always come to Smoky Joe’s. Best, freshest seafood,” Sebastian said as their server picked up the empty platter from their table. “Another round, Hernando.”

Blaine stretched his arms upwards, arching his back a bit. “We better get back soon. I gotta prep for work.”

Mercedes scoffed. “Does that involve taking a nap?”

He glared at the singer, who gave him a challenging look right back. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“That you are spoiled,” Tina said, and took a sip of her margarita.

“I happen to be the solo performer of a nightly act,” Blaine replied, perhaps coming off a bit pretentious. He’d had a few drinks. 

Rachel held her hands up. “Blaine, I can recognize that you do a fantastic job, and it takes a lot of energy to be ‘on’ all night like that.”

“But...,” Blaine said, turning his gaze to her. 

She chuckled. “But what?” Rachel shared laughing glances with Tina, Mercedes and Kurt.

That seemed to bug Blaine even more. “You think I do a great job but...I can tell you want to say something else.”

She just shrugged, not willing to get into it with him. 

Sebastian batted at Blaine’s shoulder, and moved his sunglasses to the top of his head. “They’re saying you couldn’t hack it off the ship. In the real world.”

Blaine sat up, sputtering. “That’s such bullshit. I work six days a week, just like you do on Broadway.”

“I got an idea. Let’s play a little ‘Never Have I Ever’. Everyone has a full drink?” Mercedes said, scanning around the table. “But in this version, you have to drink if you’ve NEVER done whatever is mentioned.”

“You’re on,” Blaine said, looking competitive. 

Even Sebastian took off his sunglasses and sat up a bit straighter. 

“Never have I ever,” Mercedes started, her mouth curling up a bit on one side, “made a bed.”

Kurt, Tina and Rachel chuckled, and pointedly looked at Blaine and Sebastian. Reluctantly, they both took a swig of their beers. 

“Never have I ever,” Tina took up the game, “cleaned a toilet.”

Again, Blaine and Sebastian were the only ones drinking.

“Paid rent each month?” Rachel said next.

“Took a crappy job to just pay rent?” Kurt added.

“Bought groceries for a whole week,” Mercedes said.

“And walked over ten blocks with all those bags,” Tina added triumphantly.

Sebastian slammed down his glass. Like Blaine’s, it was now empty. “OK, OK, point made. Blaine and I come from wealthy families. We went to boarding schools and stayed in dorms during college. I always had enough money to have someone clean my place, do my laundry, buy my groceries.”

Blaine was nodding along. “But we still had to work hard to get where we are professor, um, profession... professionally.”

They were all openly laughing at Blaine now. Sebastian moved his glass away and passed him a water bottle. 

“We had to work just as hard to survive in New York, just to cover the rent. After working six days a week, we still had to find time to cook and clean and everything else,” Rachel said. 

Kurt was reminded of her prissy demeanor in high school. The one that got her slushed every week. 

“OK, round two of the little game,” Sebastian said, smirking. “Never have I ever... had to deal with an outbreak of Norwalk virus on a cruise ship. 1000 people with explosive diarrhea and vomiting in a confined space.”

Everyone else took a drink, including Blaine from his water bottle.

“Never have I ever had to dig a vibrator out of a drunk man’s ass,” Sebastian grinned as everyone drank again. “I’ve avoided gay cruises since then.”

“How about dealing with a jumper? They usually don’t die, you know,” Sebastian said, his grin fading away. “They can get sucked under the ship, pulled towards the propellers. One time we didn’t stop the ship quickly enough. By the time they got him into a lifeboat and in my medical center, he was in rough shape. I kept him stable overnight and he got transferred onshore the next day.”

“Did he survive?” Mercedes asked, her eyes seeming even larger than normal.

Sebastian gave a quick nod. “Last I heard.”

Blaine nodded. “That’s crappy, man. The worst I have to deal with is constant come-ons and requests for ‘The Lion Sleeps Tonight’.”

His drunk comment broke them all up, cheering them all up. 

_“A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh....”_ Tina sang, smirking Blaine’s way.

“Oh, fuck,” Blaine said, pulling out some money to leave on the table. “I’m out of here.”

The others quickly paid up and followed him, joining in on the song. Even Sebastian joined in, getting Blaine to give him looks of betrayal. They were still singing it as they on-boarded. 

Blaine gave them the finger with both hands and ran to get on the elevator without them.

...

-The Lion Sleeps Tonight: A song that is an ear worm... beware watching this [video.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mrOWDPkYyP0)


	5. Christmas

“Oh my God, your room is so much bigger than mine! And you have a balcony!” Kurt gushed, leaving Carole’s suitcase near the doorway and rushing over to step outside. He looked down at the bustling Miami pier with a wide smile. 

Carole joined him at the railing, linking her arm through his. “It truly is lovely. I’m glad you suggested this.”

Kurt shrugged, and turned to face her. “It’s time to make some new traditions, while still honoring the past. Dad would have liked that.”

“Maybe we can go to a warm place for Christmas whenever you aren’t working on a show. I don’t mind being in New York either,” Carole said, hugging him close. “You are as much my son now as Finn was, Kurt. You know I love you with all my heart.”

Kurt could feel his eyes filling with tears, and from the way Carole sniffed, she was getting emotional too. He was sure this would be happening a lot the next week and didn’t hold back. “Love you too,” he said with a wobbly voice, squeezing her tight. 

It was a few minutes before they pulled back, looking for tissues to wipe their faces and blow their noses. 

Kurt took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “So, what do you want to do now? Would you like a nap or to go get some food or a drink? I’d like to show you around the ship too. I don’t have to get ready for work until after supper.”

Carole smiled. “Just give me an hour to settle in a bit and change. Then maybe we can get lunch before we explore, OK?”

Nodding, Kurt made arrangements for when and where to meet later on, before leaving Carole on her own. 

...

“Carole, here’s a few more of my friends,” Kurt said, as Sam, Sebastian and Blaine joined their table. It was full now, with Tina, Mercedes and Rachel on Carole’s other side. He introduced them to his stepmother. 

“My word, do they only hire supermodels to work on this ship?” Carole said, giving them a friendly look. 

Sebastian chuckled. “I like your step-mom already.” 

Carole gave them a speculative look. “Kurt, you must be having a good time, with so many handsome men to choose from.”

Kurt sputtered, almost choking on his cheesecake. “Carole! I’m- “

“-picky,” Blaine said, laying a hand on Kurt’s forearm. He gave Carole his most charming grin. “We are all after Kurt, but he isn’t easily impressed.”

Her gaze took in the way Blaine’s hand was still on Kurt’s arm. “Hmmmm... and what do you do on this ship, Blaine?”

“He is the musician in the piano bar,” Tina supplied.

“Really, he’s quite amazing,” Mercedes added, “he can sing and play almost any song requested from memory.”

Rachel nodded. “And such a beautiful voice. We really should do a duet sometime.”

Carole seemed bemused by their eager praise. “And Sam and Sebastian? Are you musicians too?”

Sam shook his head. “Only in our off hours, for fun. I run the climbing wall and Sebastian is the ship’s doctor.”

“Really? You seem too young to be a doctor,” Carole peered at Sebastian a bit closer. 

He shrugged. “Kurt mentioned you are a retired nurse. I can show you around the medical center if you are interested.”

“Maybe tomorrow,” Blaine said, “tonight she’s coming to my show.”

Carole chuckled, loving all the attention. She reached around Kurt to pat Blaine’s hand. “Tonight, I’m watching Kurt’s show, but maybe we can come by after.”

...

_And she'll promise you more than the garden of Eden_  
_Then she'll carelessly cut you and laugh while you're bleeding_  
_But she brings out the best and the worst you can be_  
_Blame it all on yourself 'cause she's always a woman to me_

Kurt wrapped his arm over Carole’s shoulders, hugging her against his side. She already had a tissue out, pressing it against her face as tears streamed down. 

“Are you OK,” Kurt asked softly. “We can leave if it’s too much for you.”

Carole shook her head. “No, no... it’s lovely. Blaine is singing it so well. You know how much this reminds me of your Dad.”

Kurt understood, taking her hand for the rest of the song. 

Blaine finished to a round of applause, and said he was taking a break. Within a few minutes, he settled in the chair beside Kurt. 

“That was wonderful, Blaine,” Carole said, her eyes showing how touched she was.

He looked pleased. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. My favorite artists to perform are Billy Joel, Freddie Mercury and Elton John.”

“I’ll be back in a second,” Carole said, rushing towards the washroom. 

Kurt sighed as he watched her go. He felt a hand on his forearm and looked down to see Blaine’s resting there. 

“Are you doing OK? It must be hard seeing Carole so upset.” Blaine asked, concern showing in his amber brown eyes. 

Nodding quickly, Kurt was surprised to feel wetness on his cheek. He scrambled to grab a paper napkin to wipe it away and dab at the corners of his eyes. “We already had a good cry when I showed her to her room, but obviously lots of feelings are being pulled up. We haven’t seen each other since the funeral, even though we talk on the phone and face time often.”

Blaine shifted closer and took Kurt in a loose hug. “Let it out. It’s healthy. Your Dad was an incredible man you both loved a lot.”

The words pushed Kurt’s emotions over the top, and he tucked his face against Blaine’s shoulder, taking deep breaths. Trying to control himself. He could feel Blaine’s hand lightly stroking up and down his back. 

A couple minutes later, he sensed movement nearby. He sat back up, Blaine’s arm shifting to rest along the top of his chair. 

Carole’s eyes were a bit red from recent tears, but she gave them a warm smile. “Sorry for all that.”

“It’s OK, don’t worry about it,” Kurt said, reaching out to take her hand. 

She squeezed it tight and didn’t let go. “I’m really happy I came. It’s good to see you with your old friends and your new ones,” her gaze shifted to Blaine. “Creating a family wherever you are.”

Blaine nodded. “The cruise ship crew is like that. Most of us work with the same people for years, and we spend our free time together. There are people here from all over the world.”

One more squeeze and she got up. “I’m a little tired now. Goodnight, you two.”

Kurt jumped up, offering to help her back to her room, but she declined. He sunk back down in his chair as she left. 

“Maybe it was a mistake to invite her here,” Kurt said softly, almost to himself. 

Blaine sipped his water. “How has she been doing, the past few months?”

Shrugging a shoulder, Kurt looked a bit lost. His eyes seemed almost too large in his face. “Over the phone, she seemed OK. She has a lot of friends in our town, and some of them are divorced or widowed too. She even joined a bowling league.”

“I think this trip will be good for both of you. You’ll be able to spend lots of time together, talk about the past, but also make some new memories. I’ll help, we’ll all help,” Blaine said earnestly. 

“Thanks,” Kurt said, his eyes meeting and holding Blaine’s. 

It took everything in Blaine to hold back from leaning in and kissing Kurt right then. His eyes were such a stormy blue, drawing Blaine in. Wanting to kiss him softly, distract him from his sad thoughts. Show how much he cared.

But Kurt had already clearly stated he wasn’t interested. It would break the fragile friendship they had forged in recent weeks to kiss him when he was so vulnerable. 

“Um,” Blaine looked away, and fumbled to think straight. “I better get back to work.” 

Kurt managed a smile, but it was a bit wobbly. 

Back at the piano, Blaine launched into a song from Little Mermaid, the audience chuckling as they recognized it. 

_Look at this stuff_  
_Isn't it neat?_  
_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_  
_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl_  
_The girl who has ev'rything?_

Blaine had picked it to cheer Kurt up, something fun and familiar. He had also asked the bartender to make the largest, most ridiculous cocktail he could, with chunks of fruit and fancy straws sticking out of the enormous glass. He chuckled as he saw the expression on Kurt’s face as it got delivered and winked at him when Kurt shot him a glare. 

He sang the song, loud and proud, channeling his inner mermaid. Merman? 

Feeling good as Kurt started eating the fruit, taking long sips of the drink, and seeming to get into the song. 

_When's it my turn?_  
_Wouldn't I love_  
_Love to explore that shore above?_  
_Out of the sea_  
_Wish I could be_  
_Part of that world..._

Blaine finished off the song, his eyes on Kurt, and then had to look away. What would it be like, being part of Kurt’s world? Living in New York, Kurt at his side, walking down those crowded sidewalks and riding in the subway?

“Um, thanks, thanks...,” Blaine said, smiling to the audience. “And now, since it’s almost Christmas, I like to sing a song that is very popular in England this time of year. It’s a duet though, so maybe you can all encourage a friend of mine to join me? Kurt Hummel...!”

Blaine threw his hand out towards Kurt, and everyone’s heads turned that way. Kurt froze, having just taken a big bite from a spear of pineapple, his eyes big and unblinking at the sudden attention. 

“Come on over here, Kurt! You can bring along your drink,” Blaine grinned at his friend fondly. 

The audience was cheering and encouraging him, so eventually Kurt nodded and walked over, just shaking his head at Blaine for putting him on the spot like this. 

A server grabbed his half-done drink from the table and put it on the top of the piano with a napkin. Florence had her cellphone out, and Blaine knew she was recording this. Blaine winked at her. He’d be asking for a copy later. 

_It was Christmas Eve, babe_  
_In the drunk tank_  
_An old man said to me_  
_"Won't see another one"_  
_And then he sang a song_  
_‘The Rare Old Mountain Dew'_  
_I turned my face away_  
_And dreamed about you..._

The song started out slow, just Blaine singing with his piano. He was pretty sure Kurt would know it, since he was such an Anglophile. He finished the second verse, and was almost holding his breath. Would Kurt sing? Did he know it? The speed of the song picked up.

_They've got cars big as bars_  
_They've got rivers of gold_  
_But the wind goes right through you;_  
_It's no place for the old_  
_When you first took my hand_  
_On a cold Christmas Eve_  
_You promised me Broadway_  
_Was waiting for me..._

Blaine grinned widely as Kurt belted the verse out perfectly, and the audience was swaying and cheering along. 

_"You're a bum, you're a punk,”_ Kurt sang, his eyes twinkling with mischief at Blaine. 

_"You're an old slut on junk, lying there almost dead, on a drip in that bed,”_ Blaine sang back. 

" _You scumbag, you maggot, you cheap lousy faggot. Happy Christmas, your arse, I pray God it's our last._ ”

Sure, it didn’t have the charming flirting of ‘Baby It’s Cold Outside’, but this cheeky Christmas song has certainly cheered Kurt up.

Tomorrow was Christmas Day, and Blaine was playing a few sets of Christmas carols all over the ship during the day. Maybe he could convince Kurt to join him in a few more duets. 

The piano bar was closed tomorrow, but there was a big Christmas show that evening that Kurt was a part of, along with his Broadway group. Blaine was going to watch it with Carole. 

They finished the song, and Blaine took Kurt’s hand to do some bows to the audience. 

One of the servers put a stool on one side of the piano, and Kurt moved over to it. He stayed there for the rest of the set, enjoying his massive drink and singing along to the songs along with everyone else. 

...

-‘Always A Woman To Me’ by Billy Joel, from the 1977 album ‘The Stranger’. Video [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gI-7lvnAlYw)

-‘Part of You World’ from the 1989 Little Mermaid soundtrack. Video [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXKlJuO07eM)

-‘The Fairytale of New York’ by The Pogues, featuring Kirsty MacColl. This 1987 song is extremely popular in the UK. “Fairytale of New York has been crowned the greatest Christmas tune of all time by music lovers. The Pogues hit featuring Kirsty MacColl ranked above Mariah Carey's All I Want For Christmas Is You and Wham's Last Christmas.” (The Mirror, Nov 2018). Video [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j9jbdgZidu8)


	6. New Year’s

“You look so good,” Tina said as she did up the strap on her shoe. “Too bad you just like boys.” 

Kurt smirked in the mirror at his roommate. “You look amazing in that dress.”

Tina stood beside him, her gown a frothy glittery concoction of pink and burgundy tulle. Kurt was wearing a beautifully fitted suit jacket in deep sapphire velvet with black satin lapels. A stark ivory shirt and black dress pants completed his outfit.

They had rushed back after their big evening show and had quick showers. It was fun to dress up like this, knowing they had the rest of the night off to just enjoy themselves. 

They stopped off at Carole’s cabin to pick her up. She had watched the earlier show but wanted a rest before joining them for the New Year’s celebrations. 

Kurt grinned as his stepmother came into the hallway. She was in an ice-blue dress that came to just below her knees. The week had left her with a light tan. The biggest change was her demeanor. Her smile for Tina and Kurt was relaxed and happy. 

“I wore my lowest heels. I’m ready for dancing,” Carole said as she linked her arm through Kurt’s. 

“Great!” Kurt said, and he could feel a bubble of true happiness inside him. It didn’t matter where you were, as long as you were with people you cared about. 

It was a perfect Caribbean night, the sky full of stars and the ship draped with thousands of tiny fairy lights. Candles in lanterns flickered on the tables around the edge of the deck, and on the long buffet table. A band on stage was singing popular favorites, and the crowd was dancing along. 

In the middle of the ocean, they could be as loud as they wanted. This promised to be a wild night, with the alcohol flowing freely. 

Tina guided them away from the crush of people. There were a couple tables already crowded with the rest of the Broadway group and the other crew members they had basically adopted. 

There were lots of hugs and greetings, admiring each other’s fine clothing. Mercedes looked like royalty in a black dress with gold trim, and Rachel in a tiny red sequined mini dress. 

Kurt gave a low whistle when he saw Blaine though. His black blazer was covered with floral embroidery. Flowers in every size and color covered the fabric. He had paired it with a simple black dress shirt, no tie, and black pants. “That’s gorgeous,” he said, and didn’t resist sliding a hand down his arm. 

“This feels nice too,” Blaine said softly, his hand on Kurt’s forearm. Rubbing his fingers over the velvet.

Kurt chuckled. “It’s more suited to a cold climate than here, but I like it anyways.”

“You look lovely, Carole,” Sebastian said, coming to stand beside her. He was dressed in a dark grey suit. “Would you like to dance?”

Carole accepted, much to Kurt’s amusement. They had gotten along surprisingly well, sharing stories about horrible patients. 

The group often paired off for a dance or two, or leaving to get a plate of food or more drinks. Kurt wasn’t sure how many drinks he’d had. There always seemed to be a pina colada (made with fresh pineapple, who could resist that) near him. He felt relaxed and a bit tipsy, but not out of control drunk. He danced with Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes. He even danced with Sam, Sebastian and a few of the other guys, feeling relieved when it didn’t get negative responses from other people.

When he ended up being dragged to the dance floor by Blaine, Kurt just chuckled and went with him. It was getting later by then, and the band switched to a slow song. 

Chuckling a bit more nervously, Kurt just shrugged and moved into a close hold with Blaine. He rested one hand on his shoulder and the other on his waist. “Did you request this? Didn’t you say Billy Joel was one of your favorite singers?”

“He is, and no, I didn’t,” Blaine replied, with a bit of a smile. 

_Didn't I say_  
_I wasn't ready for romance?_  
_Didn't we promise_  
_We would only be friends?_

Kurt shuffled his feet as they slowly spun, feeling more and more aware of Blaine. He felt warm under Kurt’s hands, and he was very conscious of Blaine’s hands as well. Somehow, they seemed to have moved closer, his chest brushing against Blaine’s as they swayed. His cologne smelled delicious. 

_Now that you're here_  
_It's not the same situation,_  
_Suddenly I don't remember the rules anymore_

Hmmm... how had they ended up pressed together like this, with Blaine’s arm along his lower back? His arm was in a similar position, more like hugging. His head was beside Blaine’s now, even more aware of his scent, his heat. 

He felt good, fitting against Kurt like he was meant to be there. The world seemed to fall away, narrowing to just the music and this man in his arms. 

Blaine turned his head slightly, and Kurt could feel his warm breath against the bare skin of his neck. His heart was beating faster, and he closed his eyes. Just savoring this. 

Was that... was that... had Blaine pressed his lips against his neck? Kurt felt a bit breathless at the thought, and then felt it again. It was a proper neck kiss that time. Something he had a complete weakness for. 

Someone nudged against them, and Kurt pulled back a bit. The song was over, and people were moving off the dance floor area. 

“Oh, um, I guess we should...,” Kurt said awkwardly, stepping out of their close hold. 

Blaine’s head straightened up, and his eyes held Kurt’s, so big and dark. The moment stretched for several heartbeats, and then he blinked, and seemed more himself. “Oh, yeah, right...,” he mumbled, stepping to Kurt’s side with his hand still on the small of his back, guiding him back to their friends. “Thanks for the dance, Kurt.”

Giving him a nod of acknowledgement, Kurt slipped away to take an empty seat between Tina and Mercedes. His drink was still there, and Kurt grabbed it for a long sip, his mouth feeling so dry suddenly. 

“You two looked pretty cozy out there,” Tina leaned in close to say. 

Kurt could feel himself flush, and hoped it was dark enough to not be too noticeable. “It was a slow dance. Everyone was dancing like that,” Kurt replied. By this time of night, there were even drunker people doing a lot more suggestive things on the dance floor. 

Mercedes chuckled, leaning in on his other side. “I swear I saw your eyes fluttering shut at the end there. Was he kissing your neck?”

“Neck kisses? Oh yeah, Kurt is a total sucker for those,” Rachel said, her arms hugging him from behind as she bent over the back of his chair. She was the most drunk of the four of them, having a great night flirting and dancing with half the crew. 

“I’m going to the washroom,” Kurt said, sipping down the rest of his drink. He escaped his teasing friends, and the crowd, feeling thankful when he was in the quiet hallway. 

After relieving himself, he washed his hands and looked at himself closely in the mirror. Hours of dancing had softened the hold his styling products had in his hair. He straightened it a little, but knew it was fine. He was feeling a bit warm, so he took off his tie and tucked it into his jacket pocket. He unbuttoned a couple buttons of his shirt and turned his head to look at the side of his neck. There was no mark, but it still felt a bit warm where Blaine’s lips had touched him. 

Shaking his head at his own foolishness, Kurt headed back to the party. Carole was coming off the dance floor and he grabbed her hand to pull her to the buffet. All the dancing had made him a bit peckish, and it was probably a good idea to balance out the booze with a bit of food. 

“Having a good time?” Kurt asked, passing her a small plate. 

Carole chuckled, and filled it was fruit, cheese and a slice of chocolate mousse cake. “Wonderful, although maybe not as good a time as you are having.”

Kurt almost spilled the mango he put on his plate. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I saw you dancing with Blaine,” she replied, her eyes bemused. “And I wholeheartedly approve. He is so handsome, talented, and kind.”

“We are just friends,” Kurt objected, trying to act normal when his heart was thumping fast. The girls, and now Carole, commenting about Blaine. Had everyone noticed them dancing so close? “Just friends,” he repeated inanely.

“Sure, sure,” Carole said with a smirk, and linked her arm through his to guide him back to the table. 

Kurt took a seat beside her, eager to be away from his teasing friends. He looked down at his plate and groaned. In his distraction, he’d grabbed a couple chunks of mango and three pieces of cheesecake. One was swirled with caramel and chocolate, one with cranberries, and the last with pineapple. His ultimate comfort food. 

He nibbled on the rich dessert as he acted like he was listening to Carole chatting with Sam, but his thoughts were miles away. Sure, Blaine had stuck close to Kurt and Carole all week, helping Kurt make sure she had a great time. They were often with his other friends too, going onshore to show her the best shopping, restaurants and beaches. 

Why was everyone thinking there was more to it? It was just one slow dance. 

...

_Fuck._ Blaine barely kept from swearing aloud as Kurt scooped the whip cream off the top of his cheesecake and popped his finger into his mouth. He closed his eyes, seeming to savor it, before removing his finger. His tongue flicked out, licking up the smear of whip cream from his upper lip. 

“It’s like watching high-quality porn, isn’t it?” Sebastian leaned in to say softly, his gaze still on Kurt. 

The comment was like a bucket of ice water on Blaine. “Um, what? No!”

Sebastian just chuckled knowingly, and patted Blaine’s shoulder. “You know, I’d kinda written Kurt off as too much of a prude to bother pursuing, but this little show and the amount of drinks he’s had is making me reconsider. Maybe the lock on his chastity belt is missing tonight.”

“Leave him alone, Sebastian,” Blaine growled, the image of the two men together in his mind sickening him. 

Holding up his two hands, Sebastian nodded with a smirk. “OK, OK, I got the message. You are calling ‘Dibs’. Fuck him good for me, OK? I bet you could get him to hit some really high notes.”

Blaine shifted his chair from Sebastian, turning away from him. Even though he’d known the man for years and basically liked him, there were times he went too far. It was best to just distance yourself, avoid the irritating person for a while, when that happened. They all still had to live and work together on the same ship. 

The servers were coming around with trays full of champagne, and the crowd was all standing up to gather at the best viewing locations. There was going to be a big fireworks display right at midnight. 

The band was playing a fast, energetic song, and Blaine could sense the excitement in the crowd. Only a couple more minutes...

He found himself on an upper deck near a railing. Mercedes, Tina, Rachel, Carole and Kurt were nearby, clutching their champagne and looking around. Blaine eased closer to them. 

Kurt had taken off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He looked a bit more rumpled than a few hours ago, but Blaine liked him like this. Smiling and laughing often with his friends, sharing the moment. His eyes glittering with excitement.

**TEN, NINE, EIGHT...**

The countdown was starting, and Blaine was being pressed in closer with Kurt’s group as more people gathered. Tina grinned at him in a welcoming way as she shouted along with the countdown.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**

Everyone was shouting out the words, cheering and applauding. Within seconds, fireworks seem to be bursting from every side of the ship, cascading down with colorful streams of flashing lights, reflected endlessly in the waves going to the horizon. Whizzing, popping and banging loudly over the music and the crowd. 

Tina hugged and kissed him, before moving on to the next closest person in their group. Blaine did the same, kissing Carole’s cheek as they called out salutations to the New Year. 

In that blur of hugs and kisses, Blaine suddenly found himself flush against Kurt in a hard hug. “Oof,” Blaine grunted in surprise, feeling Kurt’s hand moving to cup the back of his neck. 

It felt almost like slow motion then, Kurt turning his face and their lips meeting. It wasn’t a quick kiss, like it had been with the others. Kurt tilted his head, kissing him deeply, his fingers clenching against Blaine’s neck. It was beautiful, fast, perfect. 

But over far too soon. Blaine felt dazed when Kurt pulled away, and turned to hug Sam. He noticed that the taller man only got a kiss on the cheek. 

He was swept up in the crowd again, everyone dancing and singing together. At some point, Carole said her goodbyes and left. The crowd kept thinning, as older people and the ones with families went to their cabins. 

Blaine drew away too, feeling like he had run ten miles emotionally tonight. He really should go back to his own cabin and sleep. He was a bit tipsy still, and he could take things too far if he stayed. 

He waved at the friends who were still dancing and made his way to the elevators. People were everywhere, drunk, making out, laughing, singing. He suddenly felt so lonely. 

The elevator doors slid open and he entered with about a dozen other people. The passenger floors were closest, and he knew it would be many stops before they got to the crew levels. He leaned against the back wall and closed his eyes.

After about five stops, he sensed someone moving beside him. He opened his eyes, only to find Kurt there. 

“You left without saying ‘Goodnight’ to me?” Kurt said softly. There were still a few other crew members in the elevator. 

They got to Blaine’s floor, and he was surprised when Kurt stepped out with him. “You followed me all this way just to say ‘Goodnight’?”

Kurt blinked a few times, and then his gaze dropped to Blaine’s lips. “Maybe I just wanted a goodnight kiss.”

“Kurt,” Blaine groaned, and stepped closer to grab him. They ended up against the hallway wall, but Blaine didn’t care as his lips found Kurt’s. 

It was an instant continuation of the earlier kiss, but rapidly becoming even more intense. Kurt was holding him tight and kissing him deeply. His tongue was right there too, and Blaine moaned as he flicked it over his top lip. 

He wasn’t so far gone that he didn’t see the need for privacy, as soon as possible. “My cabin,” he gasped, grabbing Kurt’s wrist to pull him down the hallway. 

He felt like he was floating, like his heart might burst, as Kurt urged him along. They were practically running by the time they got to his door, both a bit breathless. Blaine opened the door, and Kurt didn’t hesitate to follow him in. Shutting and locking the door behind him. 

They were kissing again, even more urgently, and Blaine sighed as Kurt pushed his suit jacket off. This was happening. Really, really happening. His hands got just as busy, unbuttoning, unzipping, pushing the clothes away. Needing to see, touch and kiss Kurt everywhere.

...

-A/N: Yay! Kissing finally!!

-‘This Night’ by Billy Joel, from 1983 album, ‘An Innocent Man’. Video [here,](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=9T-khxQtTsI) of a simple cover of the song from YouTube. Just a guy and his piano... like Blaine would sing it in his piano bar. The original has more of a doo wop 1950's vibe, but this version doesn't. 


	7. New Year’s Day

Blaine woke to the sound of the shower. He rolled on to his back, feeling tired but incredibly happy. Had that really all happened? It hadn’t just been a vivid erotic fantasy like he’d been having for two months? 

The shower stopped, and a couple minutes later, the door opened. Kurt stepped out, a towel around his waist and another around his head. “Morning,” he said, with a bit of a shy smile. 

“Morning,” Blaine said back, happy that Kurt seemed to be taking this in stride. Not escaping at dawn to slink back to his cabin in shame. 

“Hope you don’t mind me using your shower,” Kurt said, walking over to the mini fridge and taking out a couple bottles of water. He passed one to Blaine and took a big sip from his own. 

Blaine was busy admiring the view. Even though he’d seen Kurt in swim trunks dozens of times, it felt different seeing him like this. After kissing across all that lovely skin. “Um, no,” he finally said. 

Kurt grinned at him and leaned down for a quick kiss. “Do you mind if I borrow some clean clothes?”

“No. Help yourself,” Blaine said, waving towards his wardrobe. 

Opening a couple drawers, Kurt pulled out a t-shirt. “Thanks,” he murmured before slipping back into the washroom. 

He came out fully dressed about ten minutes later. Blaine could tell he’d used some hair products to style his hair. It wasn’t as tall as normal, but still off his face. 

“Want to meet up for lunch later?” Kurt asked, folding his shirt up. “If you don’t mind Carole teasing about us.”

_Us._ It was a wonderful word. Blaine felt a warm glow deep inside at hearing it. “Um, no. It’s fine.”

Kurt named a time and place and leaned in for a kiss. A goodbye kiss. 

…

“So, what are your plans after the cruise job is done?” Carole asked, buttering a roll. 

Kurt shrugged a shoulder. “Back to New York. I have some savings put aside from this gig, so I have time to find another job.”

“Auditions, all that,” Carole nodded. “Well, feel free to pop out to Ohio whenever you want.”

“And you are welcome to visit me too,” Kurt replied. 

“Next time you have a new show, I’ll come out for opening night.”

This was good, feeling closer than ever from this cruise. Just enjoying each other’s company. 

Blaine entered the restaurant and waved at them, before heading to the buffet to load up a plate. 

“And Blaine is always welcome in Ohio too,” Carole added, seeing how Kurt was still watching the other man. 

Kurt jarred himself back to their conversation. “Hmmmm. Well, thanks for the offer, but I doubt that will happen. He usually on this ship or one of those smaller river ones.”

“But- “

Carole stopped her comment as Blaine joined them, smiling at her, and then at Kurt. “So, any big plans for your last day, Carole?”

She shook her head. “You boys have kept me so well entertained this whole time. I swear I’ve seen every part of this ship. I think I want to take it easy today and go to your shows tonight.”

Kurt got an idea. “You know, I’ve never been to the spa. Want to get a facial or a massage? The works?”

Carole cooed back at him. “That sounds like a perfect way to start the year.” She glanced at Blaine. “Do you want to come too?”

They had been together, usually with a Kurt’s other friends, often in the past month. But with last night, Blaine wondered if he should give Kurt some space. Some alone, quiet time with his stepmom. 

“Ah, thanks, but I think you two need some time on your own. I’ll play you a Billy Joel song at the bar later, OK?” Blaine said, and they moved on to other topics as they ate.

...

Carole treated them both to ‘The Works’ at the spa. There were body wraps, facials, and a deep tissue massage. Feeling great afterwards, they went to a small on-board seafood restaurant. Kurt left to get ready for work and felt good. 

They went to Blaine’s piano bar for his final set. When the massive fruity drink appeared, Kurt gave it to Carole, and glared at Blaine. 

He was dressed in a deep red dress shirt that complimented his olive skin and dark hair, and Kurt found it far too easy to watch his effortless performance. Singing a wide repertoire of songs, pleasing everyone. 

He was halfway through ‘She’s Got A Way’, and Carole was beaming. She was occasionally dabbing a tissue against her damp eyes, but she seemed at a better place now. Thinking about Burt without breaking down. 

_She comes to me when I'm feelin' down_  
_Inspires me without a sound_  
_She touches me and I get turned around_  
_She's got a way of showin'_  
_How I make her feel_  
_And I find the strength to keep on goin'..._

Kurt reached over to take her hand. She squeezed it back. 

She applauded hard when the song ended, and Blaine nodded at her with a fond smile. 

“I’m a little tired. Would you give Blaine this for me?” Carole said, pulling out a small envelope. It was probably a thank you card. 

“Sure,” Kurt said, and kissed her cheek goodnight. 

The piano bar wasn’t as full now. Most people had partied long into the previous night and couldn’t handle another night of heavy drinking. 

Kurt nibbled on the fruit sticking out of Carole’s drink, feeling happy and mellow. He kind of zoned out, taking this chance to watch Blaine. 

Memories from last night came back, and Kurt took the time to review every moment. Hungry kisses. Touching each other everywhere. Blaine looking so good naked. He was muscular without being too bulky. 

Blaine had been so thorough, taking his time to please Kurt. Just remembering those hands on his body was making Kurt feel a bit breathless. Would Blaine notice that his skin was even smoother now, from all the spa treatments? 

Was it obvious what he was thinking? It seemed like Blaine was looking his way more often, lingering glances.

Kurt took a juicy chunk of passion fruit, and ate it slowly, and made a bit of a show of licking the juice off his fingers. 

“Thanks for coming out tonight!” Blaine said at the end of the song, much to the surprise of Kurt and the bar staff. 

Blaine didn’t seem to care. He walked right over to Kurt. “Want to go?”

His gaze was heated, and Kurt felt an answering surge of pure want. “Yes,” he said simply, and took Blaine’s hand. 

Grinning a bit too widely, Blaine waved goodbye to his manager and pulled Kurt out of the bar. “I know a shortcut,” he whispered, tugging Kurt into a staff only hallway. 

It was a hallway used by food service and housekeeping to move around the ship, the walls painted white like the crew levels. Blaine took them to the service elevators, and they weren’t too busy this time of night. 

The ride down to his level was fast, no stops along the way. They were still holding hands; Blaine’s thumb moving back and forth against the back of his hand in a far too delicious way. 

As soon as the door was locked behind them, Kurt was pushing Blaine back against it. His kisses tasted sweet from the fruit, and Blaine moaned as his hands pulled his shirt free from his pants. 

“Want you so much. Been thinking about you all day,” Blaine said, loving the way Kurt was already working on his shirt buttons. 

“Me too,” Kurt said, nuzzling into his neck to inhale his cologne. It was just as delicious as he remembered, and he kissed and nipped at the skin there. 

Blaine had undone Kurt’s pants, making them slip down his legs, and he was digging his hands under his boxer briefs to cup his ass. “Fuck, your skin feels amazing. I want to kiss you all over.”

Kurt was just as eager for that, backing up to strip. Blaine watched with a dazed expression for a few heartbeats, before he started tearing off his own clothing. 

They landed on the bed, mouths and hands greedy, and Blaine couldn’t remember the last time he’d wanted someone this much. He was clear-headed, not tired and half-drunk like last night, able to absorb every second; the sounds Kurt made as he kissed down his chest, the taste of his skin, the feel of his hands digging into his curls. The sight of this beautiful man stretched out across his bed, aroused and arching against him, was almost too much to take in. 

...

-‘She’s Got a Way’ by Billy Joel, from his 1971 album Cold Spring Harbor. Video [here. ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dGUPmcU5y3c) Such a simple, beautiful song...


	8. Wonderland

“Oh, hello there. Fancy seeing you here,” Tina put her book down and stretched. She swung her legs over the edge of her top bunk bed. 

Kurt just rolled his eyes at her. He stashed his dirty laundry in his wardrobe and pulled out some clean clothes. “I see you every night.”

“At work, sure, but hardly ever outside that,” Tina pouted a little, and hopped down to the floor. 

Stepping closer, Kurt gave her a tight, long hug. “I’m sorry. Want to hang out tomorrow? Just the two of us?”

“No boyfriends in sight? Promise?”

Kurt just smirked. “You have a boyfriend? I thought you were enjoying flirting shamelessly with a dozen different guys.”

Tina slapped his arm hard. “I meant you, idiot. Blaine’s a good guy, but do you have to be with him all day and all night?”

Sitting down on his lower bunk, Kurt took his running shoes off. “Just enjoying the time we have together. He’s fun,” he said calmly, shrugging a shoulder. 

“Bullshit. You aren’t normally this... ‘clingy’.” At Kurt’s arched eyebrow, she let out a huff. “OK, that’s not the right word, but you get what I mean.”

Kurt pulled off his shirt, showing he was lightly tanned from so many days on Caribbean beaches. “It’s kind of like a shomance, know what I mean? We are being pushed together a lot for a short period of time. Things seem exciting and intense right now, but I know this isn’t real life. I have a lot of time on here when I’m not working, and it’s fun to hang out with Blaine.”

“But-“

Getting up, Kurt took his clean clothes to the washroom. “Look, it’s not a big deal. Really.”

He shut the door and Tina heard the shower starting up. She could hear Kurt singing to himself. _Summer loving... had me a blast..._

...

“Why are you looking at me so funny?” Blaine asked, tilting his head slightly to glare at Sam. 

Sam shrugged, and took another bite of his burrito. “Just checking your hands for rings.”

Blaine scoffed, and took another long sip from his beer. “In case I start channeling Liberace? It starts with rings, then having a candelabra on my piano, ending with sparkly costumes with capes?”

“Would you wear a costume like that to work if I dared you? And not on Halloween,” Sam seemed quite amused at the idea. 

“Nope,” Blaine replied. “Maybe if you agreed to serve me at meals for a couple weeks.”

“Fuck. Are you getting so lazy and entitled you can’t even pick your own food from a buffet?” Sam asked, a teasing glint in his eyes. 

Blaine chuckled at the jibe. Was he getting soft, living on the ship for so many years? “So, why were you looking for rings, then?”

Sam swallowed and took a sip of lemonade. “Just wondering if Kurt has made an honest man of you yet. Stolen you away for a quick private ceremony on a beach.”

The comment had Blaine choking on his beer. “What—??”

“Come on, Blaine. I’ve never seen you like this with anyone. Hanging out all day, and you can’t deny he’s been in your cabin every night. Looks like a honeymoon to me.”

Sam was smirking, but when Blaine looked at him closer, he could see how concerned his friend was. 

Blaine sighed, taking a minute to think it over. “Um, yeah, I guess we’ve been seeing each other a lot...”

That got a scoff in response.

Huffing, Blaine stood up. “I haven’t really taken the time to analyze what’s going on, frankly. I’m just enjoying hanging with Kurt while I still can.” 

Sam grabbed his wrist before he could go. “Yeah, I get it, Blaine. But be careful. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

...

Sam’s words stayed with him at work. He put on a good show even though he was a little distracted. Kurt showed up for his last set like normal, dressed in black jeans that looked amazing on him. 

_So she said what's the problem baby_  
_What's the problem I don't know_  
_Well maybe I'm in love (love)_  
_Think about it every time I think about it_  
_Can't stop thinking 'bout it..._

Blaine tried not to look at Kurt too much as he sang, feeling like the words were hitting a little too close to home. It was getting like that with half the songs he sang every night. 

_You've already won me over in spite of me_  
_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_  
_And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_  
_I couldn't help it_  
_It's all your fault..._

Shaking his head, Blaine slowed it down for the next song. 

_Something in the way she moves_  
_Attracts me like no other lover_  
_Something in the way she woos me..._

He searched for songs in his mind that weren’t about love. 

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_  
_That I'll only stay with you one more night_  
_And I know I said it a million times_  
_But I'll only stay with you one more night..._

There. That was just about sex, right? About hooking up with someone. Sure, he had fun hanging out with Kurt. Sleeping with Kurt. Eating meals together, exploring the ports, drinking with their friends. They were friends with benefits. Lots of benefits. In and out of his cabin. 

_Fuck!_ Was he just fooling himself? Or getting worked up over nothing? Maybe he should spend some time away from Kurt, get his perspective back. 

_We got the afternoon_  
_You got this room for two_  
_One thing I've left to do_  
_Discover me_  
_Discovering you..._

 _One mile to every inch of_  
_Your skin like porcelain_  
_One pair of candy lips and_  
_Your bubblegum tongue..._

_Fuck._ This was not a good song choice. Now he was thinking about Kurt’s body, how beautiful he looked stretched across Blaine’s bed. Naked, all that porcelain skin, silky smooth against his lips. So delicious. And the way Kurt moaned and arched under his touch, so gorgeous and uninhibited. 

Luckily, it was the last song of his set. He was already half-hard and trying to keep things in check. 

_Take all your big plans_  
_And break 'em_  
_This is bound to be a while..._

Yes... they had all night. Hours to indulge every fantasy and then go back to the top of the list to do them all again. So insatiable when it came to Kurt. How could he still want him so much, night after night after night?

Kurt was just as bad. He dressed in the jeans the he knew got Blaine drooling. He’d sit at a table Blaine could easily see him, and sensuously sipped his big drink, fishing out pieces of rum-soaked fruit to nibble on. Licking his fingers, licking his lips. Had all the fruit made Kurt taste even better than he normally did? Blaine just knew he loved having Kurt’s cock deep down his throat, hands clamped in his hair, totally lost to his pleasure. 

_Fuck..._ he wanted that right now... could he pull Kurt into the back room or some quiet hallway? Just drop to his knees and suck him off right there. Push him against the wall and unzip his jeans. It would be so hot. Or the long elevator ride down to the crew level...

The small part of his brain not overridden with lustful images reminded him that the ship was full of other people and security cameras. There was no way to do something like that and NOT get caught. 

By the time his set was done, Blaine only gave a few quick thank yous to the audience for their enthusiastic response, before grabbing Kurt and rushing out the door. 

…

-Summer Nights: The fun song from the Grease musical. Video [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZW0DfsCzfq4) The musical started out on stage in 1971, and was much more raunchy, raw, aggressive and vulgar than the later 1978 movie starring John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John.

-Liberace: He was the highest paid entertainer in the world during the 1950s-1970s, with concerts, recordings, TV, movies and endorsements. He started as a classical piano player, but added audience interaction, jokes, flamboyant costumes and popular music mixed with the classics. There's a great HBO movie called [Behind the Candelabra](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TQ9OgbLCsUM) that stars Michael Douglas as Liberace and Matt Damon as his young lover, Scott Thorson. It's hilarious and takes you into the world of excess. He was known for his furs, capes, ostrich feathers, and massive rings.

-Accidentally In Love by Counting Crows. Video [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QUypt2nvorM) This 2004 song was featured in Shrek 2, and even got nominated for Best Original Song at the 2005 Academy Awards. 

-Head Over Feet by Alanis Morissette, from her third album, Jagged Little Pill (1995). Her previous albums were more dance-pop in style, and this experiment in alternative rock with a post-grunge influence sold over 33 million copies worldwide, making it one of the best-selling albums of all time. Video [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4iuO49jbovg)

-Something by The Beatles, from their 1969 album Abbey Road. Written by George Harrison, it is widely viewed by music historians as marking his ascent as a composer to the level of John Lennon and Paul McCartney. Video [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UelDrZ1aFeY)

-One More Night by Maroon 5. It was on their 2012 album, Overexposed, and critics liked the reggae influence of the track. Video [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fwK7ggA3-bU)

-Your Body is a Wonderland by John Mayer (2002). He said it was about his first girlfriend at age 14, but some speculated that it was about Jennifer Love Hewitt, whom he was dating at the time. She denied it, telling Entertainment Weekly, "My body is far from a wonderland. My body is more like a pawnshop. There's a lot of interesting things put together, and if you look closely you'd probably be excited, but at first glance, not so much." Video [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5EnGwXV_Pg)


	9. Don’t Stop Me Now

Soon, it was Kurt’s last week. Blaine was counting down the days, already knowing he was going to miss Kurt like crazy. 

“So, how is this going to work? When will you see him again?” Sam asked, at lunch. 

Blaine swallowed his bite of food. “Um, well, I guess I’m off in April. Maybe I’ll spend some of it in New York.”

It wasn’t something he’d thought about much. Cruise contracts usually went from three to six months. Blaine tended to work 6 months a year in the Caribbean, and 4 months a year in Europe, either in the Mediterranean or on smaller river cruises. He took a month off in the spring and fall between contracts. 

Suddenly April seemed ages away. Could he go two months without seeing Kurt? 

“Oh, are you talking about Kurt? I know! I keep going to see his show even though I’ve been so many times already,” Angela commented as she joined them. 

“Maybe I can sneak out to watch him again. What time is he onstage again, more or less?” Blaine asked, buttering a bun. 

Angela looked pleased. “Oh yes! Come join me. Um, I think he’s on around 8:10 for the duet, and a little after 9 for his solo.”

“Solo? He has a solo?” Why hadn’t he heard about this before? 

“I think you broke him,” Sam chuckled, looking over at Angela. 

They were joking back and forth, but Blaine had tuned them out. Kurt. Singing. Solo. 

...

Blaine was there, right at 9 pm, ignoring the way Angela was sending him amused glances. 

The screen at the back of the stage was mostly emerald green, with abstract images of clocks. 

Kurt walked to the microphone stand in the center of the stage, dressed all in black. Doc Martin boots went up to his knees, tight jeans clung to his thighs, and a gothic style jacket made his shoulders look wide. His hair was spikier and messier than normal, his pale skin seeming even lighter in contrast to the rest of the outfit. Black eyeliner was smudged around his eyes, making them seem enormous. 

_Something has changed within me_  
_Something is not the same_  
_I'm through with playing by the rules_  
_Of someone else's game_

The song was perfect for him, an extensive range with high notes many women would struggle to reach. Kurt planted his feet and sang with his head at a proud angle, owning it. Letting his voice soar out to every corner of the room. 

Blaine had goose bumps, watching the performance. He knew why Kurt’s friends had been so insistent he come on this tour. It was to be able to sing this fantastic song six nights a week to an appreciative audience. This was pure Kurt. This was bringing him back to himself, with every night he sang it. 

Angela passed him a tissue, and Blaine dabbed his face, not even aware tears were coming down. 

There was a standing ovation that lasted many minutes, and Blaine’s hands were sore from clapping so hard. 

“Fuck, I have to go,” Blaine said, and rushed back. 

...

**Can you meet me on the Promenade Deck at 1:30? -BA**

Blaine’s hands trembled as he hit send, his emotions still so stirred up. He had gotten through his set, with only Florence giving him a funny look. She knew he was a bit off tonight. 

Maybe it was too late. Maybe Kurt was already asleep. Their show was done before 10pm. Blaine just hoped he wouldn’t have to wait until tomorrow.

He kept an eye on his phone again his whole final set, nervous anticipation curling in his belly. He was nervous if Kurt said yes. Nervous if he said no. But anything was better than this limbo. 

During his last song, Blaine saw him slip into the back of the room. Immediately, he felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. 

_Don't stop me now,_  
_I'm having such a good time_  
_I'm having a ball_  
_Don't stop me now_  
_If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call_  
_Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time)_  
_Don't stop me now (yes, I'm havin' a good time)_  
_I don't want to stop at all_

He gave it his all, pounding on the keys, infusing it with his energy. It wouldn’t have been the song he would have picked to sing to Kurt now, but he did his best to show off anyways. 

It was a good song to end his set, always getting the crowd on their feet to stomp and sing along. 

Tonight, he got away from his fans as soon as he could, working through the crowd to get to Kurt’s side. 

“You got my message,” he said softly.

Kurt nodded and led Blaine out of the crowded pub. He was still wearing most of his costume from before, the boots, jeans and a simple black t-shirt. The gothic coat was gone. He’d washed his face but a bit of the eye make-up that was still there, along with his messy hair. 

Blaine had the feeling Kurt was more comfortable in clothes like this, layers of clothing and boots. They suited him. 

He felt nervous still, but too full of emotions to hold them back anymore. He had no idea what to say and was deathly afraid he would fuck everything up. 

They found an area where they often read during the day, with a good view of the sea but tucked away in a corner that didn’t get many people walking by. Kurt dropped on to a lounge chair, stretching out his legs that looked even longer than normal in the skinny dark jeans and boots. 

Blaine sat on the lounge chair beside him but didn’t lean back. He faced Kurt, feet still on the floor. 

“Um, I snuck in to hear you sing ‘Defying Gravity’ tonight,” Blaine started. 

Kurt brightened up at that. “Oh really? What did you think?” 

Blaine couldn’t resist. He reached out, taking Kurt’s hand. Needing to touch him. “It was perfect, Kurt. Incredible. It gave me chills.”

Kurt seemed pleased, a closed-lip smile curling his lips upwards. “Not many places I can sing it in public.”

“Maybe there should be a gender-bent musical. Change everything up. I often sing women’s pop songs. Why the fuck not?”

“You were great tonight too, Blaine. That crowd loved you.”

Blaine shrugged. “You’ve heard me sing just at that bar. Someday I’d like to sing something that I pick just for you.”

Kurt nodded, but pulled his hand away. Looking a bit uncomfortable. “Why did you want to speak to me tonight, Blaine?”

This was it. Blaine took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Kurt, I’ve only known you a few months, but I’m starting to have really deep feelings for you.”

Kurt looked down, his shoulders sinking a bit. “I think, ever since the waterfall, we have become friends, Blaine. And more since New Year’s, of course.”

When he met Blaine’s eyes, he could see the confused emotions in them. 

Blaine swallowed hard. “Yes, but I think there is more. I think our friends see it too. Tina and Sam obviously organized that waterfall day. We’ve been acting like a couple for weeks now.”

Kurt bit his lower lip, looking a little stressed. “Um, I don’t do this type of thing very often, Blaine, but I thought it was just for fun. You knew I was only going to be on the ship until the end of January.”

“Look, Kurt, I know you aren’t ready for this. For me. You are still dealing with the loss of your father and figuring out what you want to do next.”

Kurt sighed. “Yes, I don’t think I’d be good for anyone right now. But how could this even work? You live on a cruise ship. I’m in New York.”

“I’m off a couple months each year to spend with you. You must have gaps in your schedule when you could visit me. Or maybe you could work on the ships sometimes? I spend the summers in Europe. You’d love it, Kurt,” Blaine said, reaching out to take his hand again. 

But Kurt got up, walking to the rail to look out over the waves. “I don’t know, Blaine. We’ve led very different lives. You come from a rich background, and my Dad and I had to use coupons to buy healthy food.”

Blaine joined him at the rail. “We both love music and art. Fashion. Travelling. We can live in a way that we are always around that.”

Shaking his head, Kurt turned away. “Blaine, you have always lived in a bit of a bubble. You are lucky. Insulated from the harder things in life. You told me yourself. You were gay-bashed once, but then stuck in an exclusive boarding school with staff to watch over you. I had years of being thrown into dumpsters and against lockers, with staff turning a blind eye.”

“And it was crappy that you had to deal with that-”

“I’ve had to work hard for everything I have. I was cooking and cleaning and helping my dad in the shop since elementary school. I sewed my own clothes, and shopped sales. I worked in a diner to pay my rent in New York, and still got top grades.”

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean- “

“Blaine,” Kurt sighed, “I told you from the start I’m a one-man kind of guy. I don’t want to get involved with someone who isn’t a good match for me. I do like you, do find you attractive, but we are too different for a long-term relationship.”

“I work hard. Nobody’s handed this job to me,” Blaine said, feeling a bit insulted now. 

Kurt looked out over the waves again. “I think I should shut up now. I’ve probably said too much.”

Blaine sighed in frustration. “Just give it to me straight, Kurt.”

“Maybe you could ask yourself if you’d be able to live outside this safe little world. Could you figure out how to rent an apartment, cook and clean and do laundry. Work, commute, and try to fit in a social life. Live like a regular person.”

“Why?”

“For art. You are talented, but you could do so much more than singing covers six days a week. Get out there and live a real life around real people. Write songs about that.“

Scoffing, Blaine turned away. “You think I’m soft. Took the easiest path. Live in a fantasy vacation lifestyle instead of the real world.”

Kurt’s lips pressed together into a thin line, but he didn’t say anything. 

“So, I should quit my job and move into a crappy apartment with a dozen poor people and look for regular jobs. And that will transform me into a better, deeper person you’d deign to be with?”

“Deign to date. See if we get along well enough to be serious. I don’t throw myself around,” Kurt snapped, eyes glittering with challenge.

Blaine scoffed. “And I do. I’m a slut. I’m surprised you are even talking to me.”

Kurt sighed, and took Blaine’s hand. “Look, before my dad married Carole, it was years of just the two of us. We were different but he was my world. He gave me his version of ‘The Talk’ when I was in high school.”

“And he knew you were gay by then?” Blaine asked, trying to imagine his own parents trying to have the sex talk with him and couldn’t. They were far too conservative and stuffy. Blaine had learned things from friends and the Internet. 

“Yeah, I’d come out to him, although he wasn’t surprised at all,” Kurt said, nodding, one corner of his mouth curling up a bit at the memory. “I was pretty naive about sex for being that age. He warned me- “

He felt like he was back in their old kitchen, his Dad in his ever-present baseball cap. 

_...With two guys, you’ve got two people who think that sex is just sex. It’s gonna be easier to come by, and once you start doing this stuff you’re not gonna want to stop. You just, you gotta know that it means something. You know. It’s doing something – to you, to your heart, to your self esteem. Even though it feels like you’re just having fun...._

Emotions rose up, and Kurt dug in his pocket for a tissue to dab at his eyes. He carried one for times like this, when grief hit him. 

Blaine put a comforting hand in his back, and Kurt turned towards him. He lowered his face down to his shoulder and took a few deep breaths, collecting himself. 

“I’m so sorry, Blaine,” Kurt said softly, lifting his head to meet his gaze. “We became friends and I shouldn’t have let it go further than that. I was a bit drunk and feeling lonely at New Year’s, and let things happen I normally wouldn’t.”

Blaine scoffed, feeling hurt. “And almost every night since? Hanging out together during the days?”

Kurt shrugged a shoulder. “Most of it was hanging out like we had before, with our friends...”

“Come on, Kurt. You know it was more than that,” Blaine tried to keep his voice level. 

Sighing, Kurt pulled his hand away, and crossed his arms tight against his chest. “Yes, I know. I guess part of me figured since we’d had sex once, it wasn’t a big deal if we had more. You knew I wasn’t going to be on the ship much longer, and sex is a pretty casual thing for you.”

Blaine got up, feeling angry and hurt, and looked out at the sea for a few minutes. He eventually turned around. “So, it really didn’t mean anything to you? It was just friends with benefits while we were both on board?”

Kurt got up got stand beside him. “I thought that was what most of the single guys of the crew did.”

“But what about your big speech to me, months ago?” Blaine threw back, feeling even angrier now. “How you were a one-man guy and all that? I thought everything we were doing lately was because I was that for you.”

“Fuck,” Kurt said, and put a hand on Blaine’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry. I never thought of what we had that way. We have such different lifestyles and you are really happy here. I’ll be back home in a week.”

Blaine sniffed, trying to hold back tears. “And your little cruise ship fling with the slutty musician will be just a fond memory then? Something to confess to your next boyfriend? The naughty exception to your rule?” He shrugged off Kurt’s hand. 

“I’m sorry, Blaine. I didn’t know you felt this way. I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Kurt said, his voice rough. And then he turned and walked away fast. 

...

Blaine stayed there, feeling a bit shocked and numb still. He eventually went to his cabin, avoiding chatting with crew mates, giving a quick subdued greeting and walking fast. He just needed to be alone. 

He had been such a fool. For Kurt, they had been friends, and added sex the past few weeks. 

He couldn’t keep from rehashing every second with Kurt. Feeling instantly attracted to him, having a hard time getting to know him, and feeling so good after the waterfall. Kurt didn’t let in people easily, and he could tell from the Broadway group he was loyal to his friends. They had grown closer, and Blaine knew the attraction was building too. New Year’s hadn’t happened out of the blue. It had been the result of all those weeks. 

And even if Kurt hadn’t had that many lovers in the past, he couldn’t deny things were incredibly intense between them. It didn’t fizzle after a few nights when their curiosity was satisfied. It kept getting better, more open and intimate. He knew every inch of Kurt’s body. They spent hours and hours in bed, just touching and exploring. Those times after sex when they cuddled and talked.

He’d let himself be blinded by that. He’d gotten a guy who didn’t take sex lightly to sleep with him. He’d jumped to the conclusion that he meant something to Kurt from that. The morning after, the next day, there had been no regrets and pulling away. Kurt had given no signals like that. 

But had he given any signals he wanted a full relationship? They hadn’t talked at all about the future, about how they’d manage things when Kurt was off the ship. Blaine hadn’t brought it up either. Had he been fooling himself too? Unwilling to look deeper at things in the moment?

Sam has even warned him, and Blaine has brushed him off. Shit...

...

-‘Defying Gravity’ is from the musical ‘Wicked’ (2003), and was originally sung by Idina Menzel. Video [here,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZTWSe7Je0gA) but sung by Chris Colfer. 

‘Don’t Stop Me Now’ by Queen is from their 1978 album ‘Jazz’. Video [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HgzGwKwLmgM)


	10. Saying Goodbye

Blaine kept to himself the rest of the week. It was easy to avoid the Broadway group and his closest friends. He deliberately switched his schedule a little, eating in the crew mess hall and not lingering too long. Sticking to his cabin as much as possible, sleeping too much, feeling a bit numb. 

A dozen times, he almost went to Kurt’s show or to knock on his cabin door. Maybe Kurt missed him too. Maybe he’d had a change of heart. Maybe there would be a rush of emotions and big love confessions. Falling into bed together for incredible make-up sex. Staying up all night to figure out their future together. But he held himself back.

It said a lot that Kurt didn’t seek him out either. Kurt could have come to his bar or his cabin. 

_Fuck fuck fuck. When had everything become such a mess?_

Tomorrow, they’d be back in home port, and Kurt would be leaving the ship forever. Sighing, knowing it would be painful, knowing it was necessary, Blaine made some plans. 

...

“OK, everybody. I’m going to take a break now,” Blaine said with a slightly stiff smile. “Be back soon for the final set tonight.”

He rushed out with a quick wave to Florence. He warned her earlier that he’d be stepping out at this time. 

His heart was pounding when he rushed to the big hall and found Angela. She gave him a concerned glance, her large blue eyes sweeping over his face. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” she asked, seeing how close he was to losing it. 

Blaine picked up the wrapped gift he’d asked her to bring, along with the card he’d taken hours to write that afternoon. “No, but I need to do it anyway. I need some closure.”

She nodded, passing him a glass of wine. 

The show on stage changed to the now familiar background of emerald green clocks, and Blaine’s heart pounded even faster. 

Kurt came out, dressed like before, but maybe even a bit more edgy. His hair was spiked taller than ever. His eye makeup even thicker and darker. His posture defiant, pent-up emotions barely suppressed.

The audience probably couldn’t see the difference, but after so many weeks of living and breathing this man in, Blaine could read him. 

The music started, and Kurt tilted his head to a defiant angle. His words soared out, practiced and perfect after all these months of nightly performances. This was the final night, his last chance to do this in front of a crowd. He let his notes hit the back of the large hall, as clear as a bell. 

Blaine barely even breathed. He drank in every second, completely absorbed. Trying to remember every detail. He wanted to have this as his memory of this extraordinary man, at the height of his talent. Beautiful and untouchable as a mountain peak. 

He was on his feet with almost everyone else at the end of the song, applauding madly. He slipped away from Angela with an apologetic smile. 

This was going to be hard, but he had to do it. 

Luckily, he was able to find his way through the staff hallways to the dressing room for the Broadway group. Heart pounding, Blaine knocked on the door. 

It was opened by Mercedes, her eyes widening when she saw him there. She immediately closed the door most of the way and stood in the gap. Stopping him from entering. Protecting her friend. “Why are you here, Blaine?”

He held up the gift. “Please. I just want to give this to Kurt, and then I’ll leave. I need to get back for my last set anyways. Please.”

She gave him an assessing appraisal, and then a quick nod. Stepping back, she allowed the door to open. 

Even though he hadn’t been in the cluttered dressing room before, his eyes were immediately drawn to Kurt. He was stripped down to just a white tank top, with his skinny black jeans and boots still on. He was likely about to clean off his stage makeup. It was a bit messy, the sweat from being under the intense stage lighting making it run. 

Blaine saw through all that, his eyes meeting Kurt’s and seeing the wary defensiveness there. He was bracing himself for the worst. A scene, a fight. 

“I won’t stay long, Kurt. I just wanted to say I saw your performance and you were fantastic. You should be singing that musical on Broadway,” Blaine rushed to get the words out, and hoped they were clear enough. He shoved the gift and card at Kurt. “These are for you. The last few months have had a big impact on me, and it would mean a lot to me if you could read this card.”

Kurt took them, looking apprehensive. “Blaine, I- “

Blaine just shook his head and backed away. “I gotta go,” he got out, before spinning to tear out of the room. 

He sped through the staff hallways, a labyrinth that snaked back to his bar. Luckily, he didn’t encounter too many other staff to run around. Nobody he thought would complain that he was running in a walk-only area.

Slipping through the bar’s back entrance, he went to the staff washroom to splash his face, cool off and center himself. He’d done it, the scary thing he’d been dreading all day. He felt better, relieved. 

The ball was firmly in Kurt’s court now. He could read the card, see the gift, and decide what to do. By the end of the night, Blaine would know either way. 

...

Blaine was on auto pilot for the last set. He was good enough at his job the audience didn’t notice, but Florence was giving him frequent glances of concern. He just beamed his facade of happiness back at her and played on. 

The mask slipped a bit when he felt Kurt enter the bar. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up, and there was a zing of awareness rushing down his body. He even made a small error in the piano but rushed onwards to cover it up. 

_He’s here. He’s here. Fuck fuck fuck..._

“This is the last song of the night. The last song of this cruise. Thank you all for coming out tonight, and for those who came out more than once to hear me play,” Blaine said, looking around to make eye contact with many in the room. “Endings are always a bit emotional. I’ll say goodbye to you now with this last song, since I’ll need to leave right when I’m done.”

He met Kurt’s eyes as he said the last few words. Letting him know how to find him if he wanted to talk afterwards. But in case he didn’t, he needed to let this song say his feelings for him. 

The ballad started with a simple, pretty tune, something that would sound right coming from a wind-up musical box. Some people in the audience hooted their approval, recognizing it. It was by a popular country singer, but Blaine sang the words without the twang. Straight from the heart. 

_Looking back on the memory of_  
_The dance we shared beneath the stars above_  
_For a moment all the world was right_  
_How could I have known you'd ever say goodbye_  
_And now I'm glad I didn't know_  
_The way it all would end, the way it all would go_  
_Our lives are better left to chance,_  
_I could have missed the pain_  
_But I'd have to miss the dance..._

His eyes were on Kurt as much as he could take and still keep it together. Emotions colored his singing, but he kept from letting tears escape. He wanted to just tell Kurt that despite things not ending the way he’d wanted; he still valued the time they had together. Wanted to get closure, end things as well as he could. He could deal with the pain tomorrow, when Kurt was truly gone. 

Kurt met his eyes, taking in Blaine’s message. A couple tears ran down his face, and he subtly brushed them away. At the end, he stood and applauded with everyone else. 

Blaine smiled and gave the crowd a few small bows and thank yous, waved to the staff, and slipped out the back door. He dashed to that quiet private place. 

Kurt was already there. It was a relief. 

Stopping a couple steps before Kurt, Blaine had to restrain himself from closing the distance with a hug and a kiss, as had become normal the past few weeks. 

“Thanks for coming to my last show-, “ Kurt started, his words a bit rushed and jumbled. 

Blaine felt his discomfort. “And thanks for coming to mine too- “

“Of course, Blaine. After everything, this whole tour, all the time together- “

“Did you read the card? Oh, you must have, or you wouldn’t be here- “

Blaine felt awkward. It was like they were tiptoeing through an emotional minefield, trying to find a way to say their goodbyes as painlessly as possible. 

“Look. Things didn’t turn out how I’d hoped, but I don’t want that to sour things between us. The card and the gift are to let you know I still think of you as a friend. We had a lot of good times- “

His pretty little speech was cut off by Kurt stepping forward. Kurt’s eyes seemed huge, a stormy mix of pain, caring and other feelings. His hands cupped Blaine’s face gently, tilting him for a soft, slow kiss. 

He pulled back, blinking fast, holding back his tears. His hands dropped down to his sides. “You are a beautiful, talented man, and it has been an honor to spend this time with you. I’m glad you want to stay friends, Blaine.”

Blaine nodded, knowing if he tried to say anything he’d lose it. He grabbed Kurt’s hand to give it a squeeze, and then had to let go. Turn and walk quickly away. 

...

He barely slept that night. He drank, he cried, he played sad songs. He looked through pictures on his phone. 

His eyes kept going to the empty spot on his shelf. It was where he’d always kept the item that he’d given to Kurt. A little remembrance of their time together. Would he keep it? Put it in his shelf and think back on his old cruise ship fling, the heart he’d broken that winter so long ago? Would he smile at memories of all they shared?

It had been a gift Cooper had given him years ago, a bit of a gag gift when he first got the piano bar job on a cruise ship. It was a tiny metal grand piano, only about two inches wide, and covered in fake diamonds. When you wound it up and opened the tiny lid, the music box mechanism played the opening of a certain song. The Dance. 

Cooper has probably got it more because it was a glittery piano, and like Sam, liked to tease him about becoming a young Liberace. He’d given him a candelabra one year for his birthday, but Blaine had donated it to a charity shop. 

It was just as well he’d given it to Kurt. He’d already decided to sing the song to Kurt when he wrote the card. Invited him to watch the last song of his set. A special song just for him. Inviting him also to the area of the deck they had danced on New Years, under the stars. 

...

He showered, put on clean clothes and sunglasses. He dragged himself out of the cabin and texted Sam. Soon, he was standing outside the cabins of the Broadway Tour group with a few other friends. 

He hung to the back, watching as Tina, Mercedes, Rachel and Kurt said their goodbyes and hugged people. He pressed into the fray, giving simple goodbyes and quick hugs. He could see Sam, the girls and even Sebastian giving him concerned looks. 

He ignored them and steeled himself as he gave Kurt a hard hug. “Goodbye, Kurt. Take care of yourself.”

Kurt pressed a soft kiss on his cheek, near his ear. “Goodbye Blaine.”

Stepping back, Blaine watched as the group moved towards the elevators. Sam slung an arm over his shoulders, tucking him against his side as they moved out of view finally. “You OK?”

“Of course he fucking isn’t,” Sebastian said, looping an arm around his waist. “That is why this doctor is ordering you to go into port with the two of us. We are going to the worst tiki bar on the beach and will drink until we can hardly stand, and then we are going to grind on hot Cuban guys all night at Twist.”

Blaine could hardly get a word in objecting to this before he was being practically carried off the ship. The day was a blur. Sam must have sent messages to everyone they knew, because it was a crowd of friendly faces wherever they went, with everyone buying him drinks. 

Somehow, he ended back in his cabin in the wee hours of the morning, the whole day and night a blur. Sam was with him, not wearing a shirt, and tugging at his clothes. 

Blaine batted ineffectively at his hands. “No. No sex. Too tired. No...”

Sam just scoffed and pulled Blaine’s shirt off with a grimace of distaste. “I wouldn’t even fuck you with a borrowed dick right now. You stink like alcohol, sweat and vomit that probably isn’t entirely your own.”

“Oh fuck, I’m such a mess,” Blaine tired to look downwards, and almost fell over. 

“Yes,” Sam chuckled. “So, I’m going to help you shower and tuck you into bed. I’m staying the night purely to make sure you don’t choke on your own vomit before you wake-up. I have no designs on your dumped ass.”

“Hey!” Blaine brayed, catching that last comment and shooting Sam a hurt look. 

Sam turned on the hot water and eased Blaine into the shower. They were both naked, the space too small for Sam to avoid getting wet too as he helped Blaine. His hands were quick and efficient as he washed Blaine’s hair and ran a soapy sponge over his skin, almost like he was bathing a younger sibling. 

He was toweling Blaine’s hair dry when he spoke next. “I think it will be a few months before you’ll be back to your swinging self, Blaine. Give yourself time to get over Kurt, OK?”

Blaine nodded, and slipped on the clean underwear Sam passed him. The shower had sobered him up a little, and he brushed his teeth and drank a bottle of water before getting into bed. 

Sam was already under the covers, and he tucked Blaine against his side. Exhausted, he soon fell asleep like that. 

...

The next few weeks were like that. Sam slept over most nights, calmly sharing the bed and cuddling against him. Letting him talk about Kurt and cry as much as he needed to. Sebastian and the rest of his crew friends kept him busy the rest of the time, sometimes letting loose with drinking and dancing in dive bars in the various ports, or just chilling with cold beers on a quiet beach. At the piano bar, Blaine focused on high energy songs, avoiding the love songs that reminded him of Kurt. 

“It’s OK,” Blaine said at his cabin door, not letting Sam follow him inside. “I want to sleep alone tonight.”

“You sure?” Sam asked, his eyes concerned. 

Blaine nodded. “Yup. It’s only a few weeks until my contract is up. Might as well get used to sleeping alone now.”

“As if you’re alone that much,” Sam teased gently, an echo of one of their old jokes, pre-Kurt. 

Chuckling, Blaine just nodded and closed the door as he said good night. 

Would he ever go fully back to how he was? Or had Kurt changed him forever? Would he ever treat sex so casually when he’d had it mean so much? 

...

A couple weeks later, he was hanging out at the crew pub on a trivia night. His team wasn’t that good and had been eliminated from the competition, so he was just watching the action, relaxed. 

Sebastian was sitting at a table nearby, laughing at a horribly incorrect response someone else had given, and Blaine felt a pang of attraction. His eyes went over his long, lightly muscled body, and back to his handsome face. 

Sebastian must have felt his gaze, his green eyes warm and interested in return. Ten minutes later, he was bringing Blaine a fresh beer and sitting next to him. Little by little, he edged closer. His leg pressing against Blaine’s. His arm along the back of his chair. Leaning in to talk to Blaine over the noise of the boisterous group. 

By the time their drinks were done, Blaine took his hand and led him back to his cabin. Sebastian didn’t even protest that his cabin was bigger, knowing that this needed to be the way Blaine wanted it tonight. 

The kisses felt wrong at first. Blaine resisted pulling back and kept on, trying to relax into it. Sebastian kept it slow, following Blaine’s lead. 

It grew more heated, and Blaine was able to stop comparing it to how it had been with Kurt. Getting lost to how it was with Sebastian, allowing it. Welcoming it. 

It wasn’t like their previous hook-ups, but Sebastian was a friend enough to not mention it. He hugged Blaine tight, showing physically that he cared about Blaine too. Close friends. Good benefits. 

It was what Blaine needed. He needed to move on. Things were over with Kurt, and he would go on to have sex with other men. He preferred to have this first time with someone he knew well rather than a stranger. Sebastian got that and gave Blaine exactly what he needed. If he had gotten emotional, or needed to stop, Sebastian would have been OK with that too. 

They shared light, lazy kisses, and Blaine played with Sebastian’s straight hair. The sex had been good, Sebastian was gorgeous and funny, but it just wasn’t the same. 

“Will you come back in the fall?” Sebastian asked, his green eyes showing his sharp mind. He was good at reading people.

Blaine shrugged a shoulder. “I don’t know yet. I warned my boss I might not. She’s giving me time to decide.”

“I hope you do, but I get it if you decide it’s time to move on,” Sebastian said, stretching out naked without an ounce of modesty. 

Out of all the crew, Sebastian’s background was the most similar to Blaine’s. Rich families, boarding schools, university. “Have you considered it? Living a ‘regular’ life?”

“Not really. Maybe in ten years. Still having fun,” Sebastian said, rolling on his side and pulling a sheet over them.

He fell asleep, but Blaine kept thinking. Sebastian could work as a doctor anywhere easily and make tons of money. He could have a fancy apartment with a maid. Pay for all the services they were used to here. It could be a fairly similar lifestyle. 

If Blaine did it, it wouldn’t be so easy. Musicians had a harder time getting steady employment, good pay. He’d have to figure out how to get work, pay his bills, and do everything himself. Could he handle it? Was it worth all the effort?

...

-‘The Dance’ is a lovely slow song with a nice piano solo by Garth Brooks (1990). It is fairly commonly used in music boxes. Video [here,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yzKba6rp2L0) of a cover of the song by Lauren Duski (who was runner up on season 12 of The Voice). It's not too country in it's style.


	11. Next New Year

Blaine finished Hungarian Rhapsody with a flourish, and slowly came out of that mental state as he heard applause. Sitting back, he rested his hands on his lap, subtly bending and flexing his fingers as he looked around, smiling, nodding to the crowd in appreciation. 

He tried his best to avoid the eyes of a slightly older woman who was watching him a bit too intently. She had chin-length auburn hair, fair skin and hazel eyes beautifully made-up. Her violet cocktail dress showed a fit, well-maintained body. She was a lovely woman, but it wasn’t hard to see she was a bit of a cougar. A wealthy older woman looking for a younger man. Evidently, she had no gaydar, as she’d been giving Blaine interested looks all night. 

It had culminated at midnight, when hotel staff had brought in trays of champagne and noisemakers to get everyone through the countdown. Blaine had stood up to join in, counting down from ten. When he was shouting ‘Happy New Year!” with everyone else, she had suddenly been right at his side. Before he could react, her hand was gripping the back of his head, and she gave him a long, firm kiss. 

The room was still fairly full, even though it was past midnight now. He could still hear the thump of the beat coming from the ballroom on the main floor. That would probably go on until 2am. 

Here, on the second floor, the crowd was a bit more sedate, sitting in small groups sipping champagne and whiskey. Most were over fifty. Blaine knew he was just helping to provide a classy ambience for the hotel’s wealthy guests. 

He subtly glanced at his wristwatch. A couple more songs, and he’d be done for the night. He was tired, and knew his mental energy wasn’t up to anything too challenging. 

Letting out a deep breath, Blaine set his sore fingers back on the keys, and let himself go. Playing without sheet music meant going into the muscle memories, and not over thinking them. Years of practice had developed these neural pathways, shortcuts between his brain to his fingers. It was just like a dancer executing complex choreography or an elite martial artist in an intense fight. The body took over, his mind there to guide it only. 

Perhaps it was exhaustion, but he was a few notes into the song before he realized what it even was. The Dance. 

He hadn’t played it for a year, since Kurt. Since that tearful goodbye. He couldn’t help but infuse the simple piece with all those emotions, letting them flow through him, out through his fingers. Music had been his emotional outlet most of his life, his safest place. And here, in a roomful of strangers, they would just hear a pretty tune. They didn’t know him well enough to see the way he was blinking back tears by the end. 

He felt someone sit beside him on the edge of his piano bench, and just closed his eyes for a second. It better not be that woman who kissed him earlier. It was getting late, and he didn’t want to make a scene. 

Sighing, he knew he had to face it, and opened his eyes. What he saw was even more shocking. Kurt Hummel.

“Oh fuck,” Blaine said out of pure shock. 

The response just made Kurt’s eyes twinkle with held-back amusement. “Happy New Year to you too.”

Blaine swallowed hard and went into playing some Beethoven, gathering himself. “Happy New Year,” he said softly.

“This is such a big place, I didn’t even know you were here,” Kurt said, his eyes tracing over Blaine’s face, down his tuxedo, and lingering on his hands flowing across the keys. 

The attention almost made Blaine make an error. “Um, most people are here for the DJ on the other floor.”

“Yes. Dancing and all that,” Kurt replied, rolling his eyes.

“Mostly the older crowd here,” Blaine said. 

“Or people trying to avoid their dates,” Kurt said with a slight look of distaste.

Blaine felt a surge of protectiveness. “What did he do?”

Kurt chuckled lightly. “Oh, just a bit too drunk, too handsy... with another guy.”

“Oh. Well shit,” Blaine grumbled. Why the fuck would a guy with Kurt touch anyone else. Must be a complete idiot. 

“You are working, I better go,” Kurt said softly, resting a hand lightly on his forearm for a second. 

“I’m almost done,” Blaine said fast. Too fast. 

Kurt gave a small grin in return. “Then I’ll wait.”

Kurt moved to sit at the bar to watch Blaine play. Tonight, he was sipping white wine, not nibbling on tropical fruit from a colossal cocktail. But it still reminded Blaine of last January. Kurt waiting for his set to end so they could go back to his cabin. Anticipation building. Thoughts of everything he wanted to do to Kurt behind those closed doors. 

Blaine shook his head. It wouldn’t happen that way tonight. Kurt wasn’t casual about sex, and it would fuck Blaine up. It had taken a long time to get over him. 

For his last piece, he couldn’t resist showing off a little: his favorite Chopin. Something suitable for the venue, this upscale crowd, that he never would have played on the ship. 

He got a polite round of applause from a few people when he finished, but he could clearly hear Kurt’s. He stood, giving a smile and a small bow, before he closed the lid over the piano keys and left the room, glancing Kurt’s way once before he walked quickly away. 

Ducking around a potted plant, he waited a bit breathlessly. The cougar and a couple other people came out of the lounge, looking around for him, but walking towards the stairs when they didn’t see him. 

Kurt strolled out, looking handsome as ever in a tuxedo with an ivory suit jacket. Blaine zipped to his side and guided him quickly down the hall to the service elevators. 

“Do you mind if we go this way? I need to get my coat,” Blaine said once they turned a corner. 

Shaking his head, Kurt seemed bemused as Blaine went to the staff room to get his coat from a locker and wave goodnight to the manager. 

“So, want to go somewhere to get something to eat? Or a drink?” Blaine said, slipping his long wool coat on and wrapping a scarf around his neck. 

Kurt shrugged. “Sure. Anywhere quiet is fine. I just want to be able to talk and actually hear each other.”

By then they were standing outside the hotel. It was about 1 am, New Year’s Day, and New Yorkers were walking everywhere. Many were drunk and making lots of noise, celebrating in their own way. “Um, how about getting a Reuben at Marty’s uptown? They are open all night.”

Kurt scrunched up his face a bit. “That’s pretty far from here, and we’ll never get a cab. The subway will be packed with drunks.”

Blaine bit his lip and shoved his hands into his pockets. It was cold out. “Um, well, my place is only a couple blocks from here.”

Arching one eyebrow, Kurt got his point across. 

“Um, not like that! Um, just for a place to have a drink or two and talk. And then we can call you a cab,” Blaine said, his face flushing a bit. He hoped Kurt would think he was red from the cold. 

Kurt eventually nodded, and Blaine felt relieved. He led them in the right direction. 

The older building was a bit run down and Blaine suddenly felt more aware of the worn carpet in the hallways and the scratches on the paint of the elevator. It was even worse when he unlocked his apartment door and turned his lights on. 

He’d been so busy he hadn’t had a chance to tidy up much lately. “Oh, sorry, the place is a bit of a mess.”

Kurt was taking off his coat and shoes. “Maid’s day off?”

Blaine chuckled and filled the kettle, and then pulled out a box of tea bags. “Something like that. Um, would you mind making the tea while I change? Make yourself comfortable.”

Escaping to his bedroom, Blaine looked at the contents of his closet. He changed quickly into yoga pants, a t-shirt, and a thick deep green hoodie. The apartment always seemed a bit cold. 

He closed his eyes for a minute, trying to calm down. He could feel his pulse racing, and he was breathing too quickly. Yes, Kurt Fucking Hummel was sitting in his living room right now. A man he thought he’d never see again, who he wasn’t even sure would want to see him again. 

But Kurt had been the one to approach him, acting normal. Just like old friends who happened to run into each other in one of the country’s largest cities. Act normal, be cool. 

He stepped into the living room to see Kurt was already on the sofa under a blanket, a big mug of tea in his hand. Blaine smiled at him a bit stiffly, sat at the other end and poured himself a drink. 

Out of habit, he turned the TV on. An old movie was playing, and Blaine instantly recognized it. “Oh, isn’t this the ‘Poseidon Adventure’? The ship is sinking and it’s Christmas... I used to always watch it during the holidays with my brother.”

Kurt chuckled. “You have a brother?”

Blaine nodded. “Cooper. He’s a few years older, acting in shitty commercials in LA mostly.” Despite the warm tea, Blaine felt a bit cold and shivered.

Taking one end of the blanket, Kurt draped it over Blaine, shifting a bit closer. “This is a lot different than last year. I kind of miss being on a beach in January.”

It felt good that Kurt brought up their past so easily. “I think all those winters away made me lose my Ohio winter resistance. I’ve spent every spare penny on sweaters and scarves since I moved here.”

That made Kurt smirk. “My friends always bug me about my layers, but it’s warm as well as looking fabulous.”

“Yes,” Blaine said, having no difficulty imaging Kurt looking great in anything. He wasn’t sure what to say next, so he sipped his tea.

Kurt looked around his apartment during the lull in the conversation, his eyes bright and curious. “You seem pretty established. Have you been here long?”

Blaine shook his head. “Only a few months. I’m just subletting this from a friend of a friend. All the furniture and other apartment stuff is his. He’s away on a six-month contract.”

“Another cruise worker? Is he covering your piano bar?” Kurt asked.

Blaine drew his eyebrows down, trying to remember. He was getting a little sleepy, so that didn’t help. “Um, no, he’s an engineer or something in the oil industry. It’s cooler in the Middle East this time of year.”

“That’s brave!” Kurt said. “I had a friend who was travelling around there, and he was getting hit on a lot by the local guys.”

“Really?” Blaine asked, but got a bit distracted as he looked at Kurt. Had his eyes always been so large?

Kurt just chuckled. “You look about ready to fall asleep, Blaine.”

Shaking his head quickly, Blaine tried to be more alert. Just his luck, spending time with Kurt after all these months and being too tired to enjoy it. “Oh, sorry. I went back to Ohio for Christmas and then had to rush back for some gigs.”

“Ohio? I remember you saying you hadn’t been back for Christmas in years. How was it?”

Blaine sighed, thinking back in it. “Awkward as fuck, to tell the truth. I’ve never been very close to my parents since I came out as a teenager, and my brother is a bit self-involved.”

He stood up and stretched. “Um, sorry, Kurt, but I’m going to head to bed. Did you want to crash on my sofa for the night? It’s so cold out still.”

Kurt gave him a small smile. “OK. And it will be easier to get a cab home in the morning.”

Blaine had been expecting a brush off to his offer, but Kurt’s quick acceptance made him freeze for a few heartbeats in mild surprise. “Oh, um, yeah,” he mumbled, “I’ll get you some towels and something to sleep in.”

It was a good excuse to escape and gather himself as he grabbed what was needed. He found a new toothbrush, some loose pajama bottoms and a t-shirt, putting them on top of some clean towels in the bathroom. He set a pillow and extra blanket on the sofa.

Kurt started arranging the cushions into a comfortable position, so Blaine escaped to the bathroom to brush his teeth. By the time he came out, Kurt looked ready to exchange spots. 

“Well, um, goodnight,” Blaine said, stepping to the side to get out of his way. “Um, if you need anything, don’t hesitate to wake me up.”

Grinning a little at Blaine’s awkward, polite statements, Kurt nodded. “Goodnight, Blaine.”

There were a few seconds where Blaine considered kissing him goodnight, but he scooted into his bedroom before he acted on the impulse. They were friends, just friends, now. Right?

Under the covers, the sounds of his New York neighborhood seemed normal, and he was aware of the small noises from Kurt. The toilet flushing, the taps of the sink. Was he undressing right now? Putting on those pajamas? Naked Kurt, not far away. 

He could get up and wait outside the bathroom door. Grab Kurt and push him against the wall, kiss him deeply, the way Blaine needed it. In this fantasy, Kurt would of course respond eagerly, his arms wrapping around Blaine tight, bodies close together. 

Blaine scoffed at the fantasy. It had taken months to get over Kurt last time. He wouldn’t get involved again. Rolling over, he pulled his comforter in place and fell into a well-earned sleep.

... 

-‘Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2’ by Franz Liszt (1847) Video of Bugs Bunny’s version [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bYM84n-2Sas)

-‘The Poseidon Adventure’ is a 1972 disaster movie that features a cruise ship sailing from New York to Greece. On New Year’s eve, a rogue tidal wave flips the ship upside down and everyone frantically tries to escape before it sinks. It seemed to show on TV every holiday season. Video of the trailer [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=glTXTxwzkgU)


	12. New Directions

Blaine woke up, immediately knowing something was different. It took a few moments to remember the previous night. It seemed almost like a dream. Was Kurt really in his tiny apartment right now?

He had slept well and felt more himself as he stretched and crept quietly to the washroom. He was relieved to see the still shape curled up on the sofa under a blanket. 

In the kitchen, he boiled water and pulled some food out of the fridge. He was a bit hungry.

A few minutes later, he sensed a prickle of awareness, and glanced up to see Kurt leaning against the wall, watching him chopping up vegetables. He looked a bit sleepy, his clothing rumpled and his hair sticking up a few directions. Damn adorable. 

“Look at you! Cooking!” Kurt said with a smirk.

Blaine just rolled his eyes at that. “Be useful. Melt butter in this pan,” he said, waving his knife towards the stove. 

Kurt chuckled, and followed the directions. He grabbed a spatula and was soon moving the butter around over the heat. 

Stepping to his side, Blaine moved the chopped onion and green peppers into the pan. Kurt cooked them, as Blaine poured the hot water into a French press. 

A couple minutes later, they were sitting down on the sofa, each carrying a plate of food and a big mug of coffee. 

Kurt took a big bite of the eggs they had scrambled with the veggies and let out an appreciative moan. “Who the fuck are you? What happened to Blaine?”

Blaine chuckled, lifting a forkful a little higher to break the long strand of melted Swiss cheese. “I grew up, I guess. Left Never Never Land.”

“How are the Lost Boys these days?” Kurt said as he put his empty plate on the coffee table and held his mug with both hands. 

As he chewed his last bite, Blaine had to divert his eyes away from the sight of Kurt taking a long sip of coffee. He suddenly felt a pang, remembering all those meals they had shared on the ship. That old easy familiarity. Missing his friends too.

“Um, well, Sam and Seb are still on the ship, of course,” Blaine set down his empty plate too. “Um, Sam might come here in April, maybe we’ll get a place together then.”

Kurt nodded, his large blue eyes looking at Blaine closely. “Do you like living like a ‘normal’ guy?”

“It was an adjustment. I had to watch some YouTube videos to learn how to clean! A friend had to teach me how to do laundry.”

“And the cooking?” Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged a shoulder. “I was on a smaller ship last summer, a river cruise. Whenever I could, I helped in the kitchen just to learn the basics. I got on good with the chef.”

“How good?” 

The question surprised Blaine, and he just looked at Kurt, a bit confused. What did he mean by that? Was he implying that he was sleeping around with all the crew on that ship too?

Kurt shook his head, flushing a bit. “Fuck. Forget I said that.” He jumped up, stacking the empty dishes and carrying them to the kitchen. “Look, let me do the dishes to thank you for letting me crash here, and for the food.”

Blaine could hear the kitchen tap being turned on, and the clink of the dishes. He got up, ambling slowly forward. True to his word, Kurt was already scrubbing at the pan. 

“Um, let me dry,” Blaine said softly, grabbing a clean tea towel and standing to Kurt’s right. 

Just like when they cooked, they worked well together, silently. Bumping and nudging against each other a little. 

Blaine felt his heart beating a bit faster. In a few minutes, Kurt would change back into his own clothes and go. Too soon, too soon. 

“Um,” Blaine said, as he dried the last dish and Kurt wiped down the counter. “Could we see each other again? Catch up more?”

Kurt smiled up at him. “I’d like that. I’m off Mondays. How about we go to a museum in the afternoon? I pick a different one each week. And then usually go to a potluck dinner at Rachel’s after.”

It was more than Blaine expected. He thought a quick coffee or something, and Kurt was suggesting a whole afternoon, and maybe even dinner afterwards. “Rachel,” Blaine chuckled, “it will be good to see her again too.”

They pulled out their phones to make the arrangements and update their contact information. Kurt changed back into his own clothes while Blaine put the extra bedding away. 

While Kurt pulled his winter coat on, Blaine hovered near the doorway. “Um, well, it has been great seeing you again, Kurt,” he finally said, feeling awkward. 

Kurt gave him a genuine smile and stepped forward to hug him. “For me too.”

Blaine pushed his face against Kurt’s shoulder, the feelings he thought were all in the past almost overwhelming him now. He smelled the same, and still felt so good in his arms. 

The hug went on much longer than it should. Blaine held on, and it was Kurt who eventually pulled back, his smile a bit wobbly and blinking fast. “Goodbye, Blaine.”

Blaine sighed as the door clicked shut behind Kurt. He looked down at his phone. This wasn’t it. Kurt had given him his contact details and they had plans next Monday. 

...

“Andrew Levy? You worked with him?” Rachel said as she put a bowl of grapes on the table. 

Kurt chuckled. She’d been pumping Blaine for information since he stepped through her door. He knew more about the past year of Blaine’s activities in a couple hours than hanging out with him a few Mondays. It was nice being able to sit back and just listen. A couple of their other friends were talking about Sondheim, but Kurt was listening to Blaine and Rachel’s conversation.

“He’s great. So many musicians I know have talked him up, I didn’t think he could live up to it,” Blaine said. “But he’s got me scheduled for two more gigs in the next few weeks.”

“Good for you. You deserve it! You are very talented,” Rachel nodded enthusiastically. “Is he as good looking in person?”

Blaine groaned. “Fuck, yes. It’s kind of distracting, really. Those dark, intense eyes.”

“A complete silver fox. Half the guys I work with sigh about him since he got divorced,” Rachel chuckled. 

Kurt felt a tinge of annoyance when Blaine nodded in agreement. He felt this a few times now, every time Blaine mentioned other men. The casual way he mentioned living with Sam later, Sebastian, this music producer. 

Scoffing at himself, Kurt went to the washroom. When he came out, Blaine and Rachel were still talking animatedly. 

“Look, I’m tired so I’m heading home. Thanks for the dinner, Rachel,” Kurt said, pulling on his coat. “Goodnight.”

He escaped, wrapping his scarf around his neck as he waited for the elevator. These feelings were stupid. He needed to stop them if he wanted to be friends with Blaine. 

Blaine who’d apparently turned his whole life around and was adapting just fine to New York lifestyle. He’d even shown Kurt a great Cubano sandwich place and a dive bar with open mic night Mondays. He seemed to be working all over the city, busy but thriving. Kurt had never seen him talking so enthusiastically with Rachel before. 

And he looked good, his curls longer and looser, likely too busy to get them trimmed as often. Wearing thick sweaters and ankle boots with an ease that made it clear he was an Ohio boy at heart. Not some tropical flower who couldn’t handle true winter. He’d tromped around with Kurt all over the city, walking miles, hopping on the subway. Never asking for a taxi.

The bell dinged, pulling Kurt out of his thoughts. He stepped into the elevator, and right before the doors fully closed, Blaine jumped in, pulling on his coat. “Why did you leave so fast like that?” he asked, a bit breathless.

Kurt shrugged a shoulder. “Just tired, and you were happy chatting with Rachel.”

“But we came together. Isn’t it normal to leave together too?” Blaine asked, taking gloves out of his pocket and pulling them on.

“It’s just Rachel’s place. Not some formal country club do,” Kurt chuckled. “I’m quite confident you can find your way home from here. You seem to know the city quite well.”

They got off the elevator and were soon outside her building, the cold wind making Kurt pull up the collar on his coat. 

Blaine grabbed his arm to stop him from turning to go. “Are you mad at me about something? I thought things were going well between us, but then you left so fast like that...”

His big amber eyes were searching Kurt’s looking for the answer. Standing a bit too close. “Things are going good between us, Blaine. Maybe too good.”

Kurt cursed himself for saying that and saw the way Blaine’s eyes widened. _Fuck shit shit shit..._

“Too good? What do you mean by that?” Blaine said softly, looking a bit hurt and dropping his grip on Kurt’s arm.

Kurt sighed. “I dunno. I think I’m a bit confused, having you suddenly around so much, being in New York.”

Blaine’s face fell. “Oh, I’ve been pushing myself on you. Crowding you.”

“No, no, it’s been fun, really,” Kurt rushed to say, stepping closer to put a comforting hand on Blaine’s shoulder. “I guess I’m just adjusting to how things are. Getting mixed up with stuff from last year.”

“Last year?” Blaine said, his eyes warming before they dipped to Kurt’s mouth, for just a second. 

Kurt scoffed, rolling his eyes. “We are friends now, but I keep having this knee jerk reaction when I hear you talking about other guys. It’s dumb, I know.”

“Other guys?” Blaine scoffed back. “As if I have time to date anyone. Last person I kissed was a drunk woman who was at least fifty. Well, she kissed me,” Blaine corrected, grimacing. “For New Year’s.”

“So, you haven’t had a proper New Year’s kiss then,” Kurt said softly. Had he moved closer, or had Blaine? 

Blaine’s eyes dropped to Kurt’s mouth, before meeting his again. “Not this year. No.”

He just looked too good to resist. Kurt kissed him, just meaning to give him a quick, light kiss. But the second their lips touched, it just felt so right, so good. Had he pushed Blaine back against the wall? Pinned him there?

Blaine was looking a bit dazed, and he was breathing harder. “Kurt. What are we doing here?”

“Fuck, fuck... I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have...,” Kurt flushed, feeling breathless too. He moved to step back, to give him more space.

Putting a hand on Kurt’s shoulder, Blaine stopped his retreat. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “It’s OK. But you know what happened last year. I like you too much to be in a casual- “

Kurt kissed him again, harder and even deeper than before. “I like you too, and casual is the last thing I want with you,” he confessed.

Blaine closed his eyes, leaning back against the wall. 

“What? What is it?” Kurt said softly. 

Blaine’s amber eyes seemed huge when he opened them, and Kurt couldn’t look away. “What you’re saying, Kurt... do you know how much I wanted to hear it last year?” Blaine shook his head. “It’s a lot. I’m fucking freaking out...happy, but a bit scared too.”

Kurt blinked back his tears. “I hurt you last year, so no wonder you’re scared to get involved with me again. We can take it slow. Will you give me a chance? Give us a chance?” It felt like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest at any moment.

“Yes...” Blaine said, and he was the one to grab Kurt this time. His kisses were enthusiastic and made Kurt’s head spin. 

But even such hot kisses couldn’t keep Kurt from shivering as the wind picked up. “Want to come back to my place? Um, just to cuddle and talk some more? My roommate will be around too...,” he rushed on to say, wanting to make it clear that he wasn’t suggesting a hook-up.

Blaine agreed and that’s just what they did. Kurt made them hot chocolate laced with Bailey’s and they cuddled close under a blanket with some music on. Talking long into the night about everything, more openly than they ever had before, pausing often to share lingering kisses, but stopping whenever things heated up. 

Was Blaine here to stay? Would he miss being on the ship after a few more months of real life in New York, scrambling to find enough work to cover the bills, to find enough time to be together? 

Kurt was excited but a bit scared about what the future would hold. This would only work if Blaine built a satisfying, happy life for himself in New York. That he wasn’t staying here only for Kurt. A long-term relationship couldn’t be built on just that. 

As tempted as Kurt was to take things further, he eventually had to pull away. “I feel a bit bad, kicking you out this late at night. Can I give you cab fare?”

Blaine took it with grace. “No, no. I’ll just hop on the subway and be home in no time,” he said, getting up and taking the empty mugs back to the kitchen. He was soon bundling up in his winter coat and hat. 

“Goodnight, Blaine,” Kurt said, leaning in for a final kiss, unable to resist.

The kiss went on and on, neither of them wanting it to end. Kurt was half-tempted to pull Blaine towards his bedroom, stripping him out of his coat on the way. 

Blaine was the one to end it, stepping back. His eyes were heated, a look Kurt knew well from last January. A look that promised hours of pleasure in his bed, being worshipped by his hands and very talented mouth.

But he seemed to shake himself out of it. “Um, yeah. Goodnight. I’ll text you tomorrow. There’s a Moroccan restaurant someone I worked with recommended, if you want to check it out.”

“I’d love to,” Kurt said. 

Blaine’s pleased smile as he said goodbye again as he closed the door behind him left a warm glow all over Kurt, but mostly in his heart. 

This wasn’t going to be easy, with their crazy schedules, but they were both willing to make it work. Maybe, by the time Blaine had to move out of his place in a few months, they could look at getting something together. The idea of living with Blaine, waking up beside him every morning, had Kurt humming to himself as he tidied up the living room and got ready for bed. 

It was late, but he was too happy to settle down and sleep. 

...

A/N: Thanks for reading!

-Never Never Land & The Lost Boys: “‘Peter Pan’; or, ‘The Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up’ or ‘Peter and Wendy’ is J. M. Barrie's most famous work, in the form of a 1904 play and a 1911 novel. Both versions tell the story of Peter Pan, a mischievous yet innocent little boy who can fly, and has many adventures on the island of Neverland that is inhabited by mermaids, fairies, Native Americans and pirates. The Peter Pan stories also involve the characters Wendy Darling and her two brothers, Peter's fairy Tinker Bell, the Lost Boys, and the pirate Captain Hook.“ (Wikipedia) Neverland is also called ‘Never Neverland’ in the book. 

-The Lost Boys of this fic: Blaine enjoyed his time working on cruise ships; travelling, becoming a confident performer, and making lots of friends (and friends with benefits). He’s ready for more, and Sam is considering moving to New York at the end of his contract too. Sebastian still loves the life, but his job as Ship’s Physician has many challenges and responsibilities. I can see him staying on a cruise ship until he’s 30 or so. Maybe moving to a big city and joining a medical practice then.

-I just added a sequel chapter...

-Kurt & Blaine on a Boat: If you want more of Klaine on a massive ship, check out [A Drop in the Ocean.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932527/chapters/15813835) It is set on the Titanic... and NOT a Klaine redo of the movie. There’s a fair bit of sexy times & Kurt is very flirty. One comment from a reader: _“This was such a lovely story! Beautifully written and I loved the ending and how you tied it all together. Amazing details and a great read. :)”_ Sorry about this shameless plug of my own work. ;)

Please follow me on tumblr:  
-[Delightful Fear](https://delightful-fear.tumblr.com)  
-[Show, Don’t Tell](https://show-dont-tell.tumblr.com): Writing tips and discussions, not specific to any fandom.  
-[Film-Junkie](https://film-junkie.tumblr.com): Classic movies, Foreign films, Documentaries, Current releases, Criterion Collection.  
-[Friends & Archenemies: ](https://delightful-fear-sherlock.tumblr.com) Johnlock.  
-[Another Harry Potter Fan:](https://delightful-fear-wizarding.tumblr.com) Drarry. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[art] Ships That Pass in the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588783) by [JudeAraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya)




End file.
